The Cinderella Deal
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Troy needs a girlfriend for the holidays, Gabriella's looking for her ticket out of the life she has. When Troy gives her an offer she can't refuse will she stay for the money or because her heart wants her too. I don't own hsm, plz r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Troy gripped the pole as the train came to a stop. Last week he took his car in for the brakes, a simple job just a one day thing, however now he was still standing on the train. Not because his car was still in the shop. It was mostly because of her, the girl in the head phones. He watched as she moved her body dancing and murmuring words. He met her last week when she fell into his lap. After an awkward hello and goodbye he was memorized. There something about her that was opposite about him. Today she was in a skirt a short one, her long legs leading down into her simple black shoes. Her hair was brown, a rich dark shade that smelled of coconut. He'd brought a coconut candle two days ago just to light in his living room.

_**Underneath the city lights **_

_**There is a world few know about **_

_**Where rules dont apply, no **_

_**And you cant keep a good girl down **_

He was close enough to hear what she was singing and then the doors opened and they all filled into the subway tunnel. The echo of people and the bustle covering her voice from him. He walked behind her as she danced down the street, she didn't care about the people stopping to stare or the pointers who laughed as she walked by. Troy came up to his building and let out a low sigh, now it was time for work. Walking inside he held his brief case to his side weaving through the crowded lobby. Once on the elevator he stood in the back as people made their way in.

His life over the years had become routine, he graduated from college and took up the family business. Now he was a step away from partner the only thing keeping him was his marital status. Go figure jilted at the altar wasn't what they were looking for. The invitation was resting in the key dish by the door, he knew it was coming, he knew she was going to move on someday. He just didn't expect it to be a year after their wedding; he was still getting the bill for the flowers. Troy walked out of the elevator onto his floor and up to the reception desk. "Anything come in for me?"

The woman at the counter had long blonde hair and long red nails, however he'd never seen a woman type faster than her. "Just a call from your mother, she wanted to know if you were alright."

Troy rolled his eyes, alright enough to eat, sleep, and breathe these days. "Why does everyone think there's a problem?" Troy murmured to himself as he made his way to his office.

As he placed his coat on the door and put his brief case on the floor by his desk he took a deep breath and sat down in his chair. Just as he picked up a file on his desk there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Chad. "So, want to go drink tonight?"

"No,"

Chad placed his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is there a reason you're in my office?"

"To express my annoyance with you, and this prenuptial agreement that you're so 'okay' with." Chad closed the door. "She doesn't qualify for ex-wife status; I don't even know why you talk to her."

"She trusts me," Troy opened the file. "It not a problem, I do 50 a month for strangers, I know her finances, I know her life style it's a favor, just a favor."

"May I remind you she left the morning of your wedding with another man, the very man she's engaged to right now." Chad took a seat in front of him. "What next?"

"Nothing,"

"You're going to that wedding aren't you."

"Yes."

"You make me sick." Chad leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "Alright if you're going to go you're bringing a date."

"No thank you, my mother's trying to get me to go with one of her friend's daughters, I'm not a charity case."

"Dude, you can't go alone."

"I'm not going to die, it's just a wedding, and I'm capable of survival."

"People are going to talk, you're going to be alone and that's going to look creepy."

"Then what do you suppose I do Chad," Troy placed his hands flat on the desk and looked at Chad with annoyance.

"Have you met anyone?"

The faint words of a song played in his memory and he pulled his hands up to his chin. _Underneath the city lights, There is a world few know about, Where rules don't apply, no, And you can't keep a good girl down. _"No,_" _

Chad grin lifted and he moved up. "Where is your car?"

"At home I'm trying a new route to work, saving on gas." Troy turned his attention back to the files.

"Troy, I've been at your side since grade school I know when you bullshitting." Chad stood up. "I know your hold out on me,"

Troy let out a sigh and looked up at him. "I haven't met anyone," he wasn't lying he didn't know her name. "I have this girl in mind and I trying to figure out how to approach her. "

"Now we're talking how did you meet?"

"We haven't really met she's just some girl on the subway." Troy leaned back. She was the first girl in a long time to jerk his pulse rate, make him look in the mirror before leaving the house, first person in a long time to make him smile.

Chad frowned. "Oh brother." Chad lifted his hands and frowned. "I give up." he walked towards the door of his office and slipped out.

Troy shook his head and went back to the file on his desk. Sometimes it was easier to get sucked into your job. Some days he hated it some days he loved it, work was the longest relationship he'd ever been in aside from Sharpay.

As the day went on Troy talked to numerous people, making meetings, missing his mother's calls to the office, he dodge his father's stares from across the office it was only a matter of time before he had to talk to some else about how 'alright' he was. He looked around his office and let out a sigh, he'd forgotten his coffee in the break room. On his way back to the break room he spotted his father walking towards his office. He paused to sip his coffee, quick he had to think of something.

"Troy!" Chad voice boom down the hall and motioned toward his office. "Come over here,"

Troy's shoulders dropped and he turned from his own office and began to walk over to Chad. Crisis diverted his father turned and handed a file to secretary.

"I got a solution to your holiday dilemma,"

Troy watched as Chad took a seat at his desk. "What would that be?" Troy said looking at his best friend.

"I know of this place, we'll go there tonight after work. I drive," Chad leaned forward. "We're going to get you a fiancé,"

"Oh no," Troy stood up. "Not going to happen, I've been down that road."

"I know, I know Sharpay's a bitch we all agree but one female doesn't represent the entire gender Troy." Chad sat up. "This is different there's this chick who came in a few moments ago about her club. Seems she in between and rock and hard place, she asked for my advice."

"So what?"

"She runs an escort service, a legit one her girls are clean their willing to do whatever and all for the right prices."

Troy frowned. "I'm not getting a hooker."

"They're not hookers!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Exchanging cash for sex is a hooker."

Chad stood up. "Look just come down to the club with me tonight it's seems ideal for you." Chad smiled and Troy picked up his coat. "Think about it you hire a girl pay her to be all over you take her to your parents Christmas party, the wedding and then all the worried phone calls, the blind dates, the Sharpay incident, it all goes away you come home and you both go your separate ways."

Troy paused "I'll think about,"

"Troy, you're going."

"I'll think about."

"For five minutes, your dad's coming."

"Shit,"

Jack came into the room looking at both of them, "Your mother is calling, and I suggest you answer It." be paused placing a hand on the door frame. "Don't let me down Troy; we've all worked really hard for you to just toss it out."

With that he was gone and Troy let out a deep breath. "All right you're driving."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella ran up the steps her book bag hung over her shoulder as she huffed and puffed. Quickly she made it into the dressing room.

"Your late." Victoria crossed her arms. "What happened to school not affecting your work?"

"I had a final exam it ran later then I thought," she said walking over to her vanity table and placing her book back under it. "Beside that was my last class I'm all yours until January."

"Good, that's what I like to hear, get ready Georgia I have an important client coming in."

"You promised we'd talk about my contract." Gabriella followed her.

"Not now maybe next week, get ready you're on in 10 minutes and you do not look like a man fantasy," Victoria rolled her eyes. "Get ready ladies the club is about to open remember fantasy is our business."

Gabriella's shoulders fell as she walked back to her mirror and began to take off her coat. She wanted out of her contract, she been working hard at school for a scholarship and she was mere credits away. Gabriella sat down at her mirror to remove her makeup. It wasn't that she hated her job; it was safe empowering and allowed her to perform. Gabriella always wanted to be on stage, more than anything she knew she was destine for greatness. That was why she left Georgia, she came to Chicago landed a job with Victoria and applied for school. Columbia College, it seemed like the perfect deal give up 5 years of her life working for Victoria and she's pay full room and board for the first year to get her started. 10 grand, that was what she owed Victoria now.

Once her makeup was off Gabriella picked up her costume and changed into it. She had nothing to lose no family, no friends, just her school transcript and a garbage bag full of clothes. She'd been in foster care since she was six years old in and out of houses faster than a six flag roller coaster. Seemed like each one was wrong either they cared too much or didn't care enough, either she was smothered or neglected. She sat down in front of her mirror and applied her show makeup.

"Five minutes,"

Gabriella closed her eyes. One day she'd be free, she'd have no one to answer too but herself. One day she was going to get out of here.

Troy and Chad paid the entrance fee and walked into to find a seat. "What is this place?" Troy asked as he laid eyes on the tables and many people seated with food and drinks.

"Well Victoria runs two businesses one is a Burlesque the other is the escort service." Chad sat down and watched a half naked girl walk by.

"And this is all legal?"

"Well it's scratchy."

"Chad?"Troy stood up.

"Sit down." Chad smiled. "God for some who hates his father you sure do act like him."

Troy sat back down and looked over at the dark stage his heart began to pound he had no idea what to expect. "What did this woman want from you?"

"Oh, the bank is trying to shut her down but as long as all her licenses are in order and all the right documents are signed its not going to happen."

"You took her case?"

"Of course," Chad smiled and held up his hands. "This is amazing I cannot let the bank shut this down."

Troy brought a hand down over his face and then let out a long breath. "I can't believe you."

A woman came over and smiled, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a jack and coke," Troy said placing both his hands on the table.

"I'll have a Budweiser,"

"He'll have a coke." Troy corrected.

"Sure thing boys." The girl walked away from the table and Chad rolled his eyes.

"This is why you have no friends." Chad said looking at him then at the stage.

"You're driving,"

The music started and they both looked up silenced by the lights and woman on stage.

"That's Victoria." Chad whispered.

_**Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to Burlesque.**_

Everything you dream of,  
but never can possess,  
nothing's what it seems,  
welcome to Burlesque.

Smoked filled the stage and girls came out one by one.

_**Oh, everyone is buying,  
put your money in my hand,  
if you got a little extra,  
well, give it to the band.  
**_

Bodies were all he could see.

_**You may not be guilty,  
but you're ready to confess,  
tell me what you need,  
welcome to Burlesque.**_

Troy watched as the girls gathered around her.

_**You can dream of cocoa,  
do it at your risk, **_

A spotlight on a dark skinned woman as she came close to Victoria's lips.

_**the triplets grant you mercy,  
but not your every wish.**_

Three woman grouped together their hands in places were sisters shouldn't place.

_**Yes, it keeps you guessing,  
so cool and statuesque,  
"Behave yourself" says Georgia,  
Welcome to Burlesque. **_

This woman rose from the smoke looking up into the light her skin glowing her eyes sparkled with blue and Troy blinked, she seemed familiar to him but she was gone before he focus on her.

_**Oh, everyone is buying,  
put your money in my hand,  
if you want a little extra,  
well, you know where I am.**_

Something very dark,  
is playing with your mind,  
it's not the end of days,  
just a bump and grind.

Show a little more,  
show a little less,  
add a little smoke,  
Welcome to Burlesque.

The stage went dark and Troy looked back at Chad. "I told you this place is amazing,"

Troy smiled and looked back at the stage as it went dark. "Not so fast, I want to know more about this place."

When the waitress brought them their drinks Troy smiled at her and nodded she handed him his jack and coke. "Thank you."

"Gentlemen." Troy jerked as the half naked Victoria stood beside the table.

"Victoria," Chad got up and placed a kiss on her cheek as she did the same. "I brought my friend with me and I think we're up for that deal."

"Wonderful if you boys will come up to my office we can talk more."

The lights dimmed and the curtain came up, Troy and Chad got up and as they followed Victoria up the stairs the next act was a girl names Georgia and Troy looked over his shoulder onto the stage, deciding he was going crazy he turned and paid attention to where they were going. That was when he heard it.

_**Underneath the city lights **_

_**There is a world few know about **_

_**Where rules dont apply, no **_

_**And you cant keep a good girl down**_

Troy stopped mid step his body laced with ice as he turned and stared at the girl on stage. The lights turned up flashing the stage as women filled it but his eyes were glued.

_**She going through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that  
Shake that  
Money on the dime  
Dont need a sugga daddy  
She can work it just fine  
Up on the table  
She'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**_

Babydoll just come alive  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line 

Her thigh high boots laced up her legs her short dark blue skirt swayed with her hips.

_**We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more**_

Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

It was the dance moves from the train the same hand gestures and strut from the street. It was her.

_**A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little work, what?  
Up on the table  
We'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**_

Everybody just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind

We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more 

Her brown hair wrapped around her shoulders with each spin her body moving flawlessly. He hadn't even noticed Chad and Victoria stopping to watch as well, he forgotten about where he was his heart rate began to beat his breathing quicken.

_**Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque**_

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  


Her body difted from one side of the stage to another his eyes followed her every move.

"Her name is Georgia." Victoria's voice whispered in his ear. "If she's one of my best girls. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes he would." Chad spoke for him.

_**Ok girls, lets show how its done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just began**_

Lemme' hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah yeah yeah

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

Once it was over Troy turned slowly back to the stairs his mind running circle around this information once they were in the office Victoria excused herself. "I'll be right back make yourself comfortable."

When the door shut Troy lurched towards Chad. "It's her,"

"Who?" Chad looked at him oddly.

"That's the girl from the subway I heard her singing that very song this morning."

"Well it is a catch tune maybe it's just some other girl who heard the song before."

"No that was her." Troy rubbed a hand over his face. "She's a hooker?"

"Not a hooker." Chad held up his hands and then looked around the office. "She's an escort."

"Same difference!"

"Look on the Brightside if you buy her you can get over that stupid train kick and actually take your car to work." Chad placed a hand in his pocket and then walked over to the wall the read the framed documents. "You have to start looking at the Brightside."

"This is not at all what I imagined."

Chad rolled his eyes.

Victoria came back into the dressing room "Coco you on, Georgia come with me." Gabriella looked up at Victoria and was staring at her. "They want you." Her lips moved and Gabriella insides fell.

"I'll be up in a moment."

"Alright, make sure you look good, these guys are lawyers."

"How many?"

"Two."

Gabriella breath caught and she turned back to the mirror, this was the hardest part of the job. Some of the girls were use to it they liked it they even had regulars. Gabriella was always distant she didn't regulars, didn't want anyone that close. You'd think that it would be easier to slip into that special place where you're numb. Pretend to be everything they want then slip out in enough time to gather your things and get home. She wanted out; she wanted it so bad she'd do just about anything.

Victoria opened the door and Troy was still standing while Chad was seated comfortably. "She'll be up in a moment." Victoria came in and sat down at her desk. "How long will you need her."

"For tonight," Chad said leaning forward in the chair

"Tonight?" Troy stared at Chad.

"That is possible Georgia doesn't have many regulars."

"Is she free for Christmas?"

"Chad can we talk about this?" Troy came to the seat beside him and sat down.

"How long would you be needing her?"

Chad looked over at Troy, "We need her for five events?"

Victoria nodded, "Where will she be staying during the course of this time?"

Chad smiled. "With him, they're going to be a few parties this season and I don't want him to be lone for any of it."

"How much are we talking here?" Troy said looking at them both.

"Then I'll need to assure that she'll have her own room. This is a business my girls are not sex slaves or whores."

Troy looked over at Victoria "and what if I need a background check or a security deposit what if I get killed in my sleep."

"I assure you your fine Mr…"

"Bolton." Troy gave up on his argument and slouched in the chair.

"Wonderful please fill out these forms."

Troy mouth fell open and Chad smiled. "So what exactly is a Burlesque?"

"It is a humorous theatrical entertainment involving parody and sometimes grotesque exaggeration of media or culture." Victoria answered as there was a knock as the door. "Come in,"

"Hello," Georgia walked in and smile as she looked at Chad. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Mr. Bolton here, however he's a bit hesitant about the situation."

Georgia smiled "Well shoving all that paper work at him isn't going to help." She smiled and took the paper work.

"I'll fill this out." Chad took the pen and paper and began to fill it out.

Georgia sat on his lap which brought him back to the week prior when she fell into it. The smell of coconut filled his senses and he closed his eyes. This was not happening.

"Take me and I'll make all your dreams come true." Her lips came close to his ear.

"Stop, stop,stop." Troy got up and Gabriella slid off and to the floor.

"Troy?" Chad got up and helped Gabriella up.

"I can't do this," Troy looked at Gabriella then at Victoria. "This is a nice club and I'm sure you're a nice girl."

Gabriella felt something inside her pinch, a part of her wanted him to want her, and part of her was disappointed because a grand was just about to walk out the door. Her freedom was important but at what means would she go to get it. Would she beg?

Troy walked out the door and Chad turned towards Gabriella. "Get your stuff, your coming with us."

"But he said.."

"I don't care, he'll deal." Chad handed the paper work to Victoria. "She'll be back tomorrow and then possibly called again for the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Trust me it's a fucked up situation."

"How much?"

"One grand." Gabriella said automatically.

"Done."

Gabriella shut her eyes as another piece of her soul was sold away to another bidder. Now she was in the hands of a man who didn't want her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella placed her book bag down by the door as came into what she would call a mansion."You rich or something?" she asked as she began to remove her coat and put her other bag down.

"No, I'm a lawyer," Troy let out a sigh. "You'll be staying in the room right up the stairs to your left. It's a guest bedroom attached to a bathroom."

"I have my own bathroom?" Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Dude what made you go looking for me, you could have any chick off the streets if you dangle this in front of them?"

"I did not go looking for you." Troy walked away from her and disappeared into the next room. Gabriella frowned and began fidgeting with her fingers as she followed him into the room.

"So are we going to…" she let the sentence wonder off and watched as Troy poured himself a brandy.

"Georgia is it?"

"Yes." Gabriella never let anyone know her real name, not even Victoria. It was the one string of hope she had to getting out of this life and going back to being someone who wasn't Georgia.

"As I said, I'm sure you're a nice girl but I did not pay for your services, Mr. Danforth did, he left you here with me and I prefer to be alone so go upstairs and we'll both pretend you're not here."

Gabriella crossed her arms as she watched him sit down in a big red chair and stare off into space, brandy glass in hand. "Troy,"

"Mr. Bolton."

"Troy," Gabriella walked over to where he was seated. "You can put me in closet, and we both know that there is no way you're going to forget that I'm here." She took his glass and placed it on a nearby table. Hitching up her skirt she got on top of him to straddle him. "However, no one ever has to know I was here, it could be our little secret?" Gabriella leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. Troy turned his face giving her his cheek and she stopped.

"It's been a long day."

"Are you not into girls Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella leaned back and unhooked her top.

"I'm very much into women."

Gabriella slid her top off and sat there exposed to him. "You can touch me if you want."

"Why do you do this?"

"I don't do why's," she said grabbing his hands and bringing them up to her chest.

"Then what's in it for you?"

"The money." Gabriella pulled the hair barrette from her hair and he watched as all her hair came tumbling down. His breath was caught and his eyes glued it was her. It was like a magic screen was lifted and she instantly became the girl from the subway, not a call girl, not a stage performer, just a girl. Her hair shaded her face from the light hiding the makeup.

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked down at him, something changed. His eyes were on her his hands were on her but suddenly and unspoken change happened between them and she didn't like it. This felt real, not at all like fantasy, it felt as though he was looking inside her not at her. Gabriella pulled back and stood on her own two feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your right, it's been a long day."

"Wait."

Gabriella didn't wait she grabbed her top and she hurried from the room. She picked up her coat from the hallway floor and pulled it on to shield herself. Picking up her things she paused as Troy entered the hall. She shouldn't have teased him, why couldn't she have just left it be.

"What happened back there?"

"You're freaking me out." Gabriella stood up and she grabbed her book bag. "I'm going to my room," she said in a soft voice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked pulling a strand from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

As if on cue her stomach rumbled and she remembers all she'd eaten today was an apple between finals. "I'll be fine."

"Go upstairs, put some clothes on and take off the makeup; I'll make us something to eat. I promise I'll try not to freak you out." Troy held up his hands in surrender.

Gabriella held her book bag a little tighter. "Then what, what happens after we eat?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "We say goodnight,"

He watched her nod and turn to go up the stairs, she had her bags in hand and Troy remained still at the bottom of the stairs until she was out of sight. He looked down at the floor and felt a guilty pinch, he didn't know what he did to make her run but he felt bad. It was as if she'd shifted personalities, became afraid of him, that maybe he might hurt her. Troy walked to the kitchen, and pulled out some pans from the cabinet.

This entire day was something out of a dream, this morning he fantasized about the very girl upstairs and now she was here in his home. Not because she wanted to be or because she liked him, she was here because Chad paid her to be here. The purity he'd seen this morning was gone, the innocence of her dancing in the street and ignoring the world. A smile came to his lips, she was beautiful that he couldn't deny.

Troy began to cook the noodles deciding that pasta was always a good Idea and everyone loved pasta. It had been a while since he cooked for more than one. It had been a while since someone else was in his home with him. As he set the table he became more and more excited about the idea of just having company. Someone to talk too and not just spend his night alone in that chair, Troy looked out the kitchen window to see the snow falling outside. It was a peaceful feeling that over took him and suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone behind him.

"Smells good."

Troy turned around and smiled as she stood there in jeans and a t-shirt her hair braided to the side. "Now it appears that I'm over dressed." He said with a small chuckle as he looked down at his business clothes.

"No one has ever cooked for me before." Gabriella crossed her arms again. "I just get left over's."

"Well this is fresh." Troy stirred the sauce and meat around. "Once I add the noodles we should be ready to eat."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Are you a wine type?"

"I wouldn't know." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't drink,"

Troy smiled, "Is there a reason?"

"School, work, just never could afford it and it never seems like the right time."

Troy walked over to his cabinet, "A small glass won't hurt."

Gabriella smiled at him and then leaned on the door way. "You're a nice a guy."

"And if you talk to any prosecutors they'll tell you different." He chuckled as he poured them both a small amount of wine. "This should go well with the pasta."

"So you defend people?" she said pushing herself off the door frame and walking over to the glass.

"It's a living,"

"Same here," she said nodding in thanks for the wine.

"What are you going to school for?" Troy turned to mix the noodles into the sauce.

Gabriella watched as his back turned to her. Was she really about to sip wine and eat pasta with a man who just moments ago didn't want anything to do with her? and why was she telling him all this stuff? "Music and theater,"

"My ex was into music and theater," Troy felt his smile dim a bit and then he place the empty bowl in the sink.

"Isn't that why we all come to Chicago?" Gabriella smiled nervously and looked over at the table in the kitchen set for two. "It sure as hell isn't to find love," she said as she walked over to the table and sat down wine glass in hand.

Troy took out two plates and began to serve. "I don't believe anyone goes anywhere for love."

Gabriella nodded and looked around the kitchen. "So you must be good at your job. How else can you live a life like this?"

"Yeah, it's the one thing I am good at," he said bringing over her plate and his. "Here you go." He placed both plates down and turned around for his glass of wine and then came to sit down across from her. "It's been a while since I cooked for anyone, or had company for that matter."

Gabriella let a small smiled play on her lips and then reached for her fork to taste it. the food in her mouth made her eyes flutter. "Oh my god this is good?" if she sounded surprised she was because didn't expect for a man to cook her something let alone it taste this good.

Troy chuckled, "Make that two things I'm good at then." Troy continued to watch her as she ate, she was different from anyone he ever met in his mothers circle or fathers collages. Troy smiled and Gabriella paused looking up from her plate.

"Something wrong."

"Not at all." Troy was silent for a moment and then went back to eating.

"So is your entire family living like this?"

"My dad owns the firm and he has two partners already it's a family run business,"

"So you're a partner." Gabriella leaned back in her chair and smiled with annoyance. "Just prove my point you're only as successful as the people you're related to."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not partner." His voice was low and he continued to eat.

"How come?" Gabriella brows rose, "You're his son aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not a family man." Troy lifted his glass. "Not my thing."

"I hear that." Gabriella lifted her glass as well. "I was a foster kid."

Troy tilted his head, "Were you adopted?"

"I was six when I went into foster care, by that age your pushing it, no one wants baggage." Gabriella shrugged. "A few families tried, but there was always something, either they weren't ready, I wasn't what they expected, they decided to break up because a child couldn't save their marriage." Gabriella shrugged. "By the time I was 14 I was already too old and not good enough for most."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, the way I see it, just means I have a story, something that makes me work harder to accomplish the things people like you take for granted." Gabriella continued to eat.

Troy looked down at his own plate, "So do you have any family?"

"Nope."

"You're all alone?"

Gabriella was quite for moment as she stared at her food. Why on earth was she telling him all this information he didn't need to know? Why was she sitting here eating dinner with this stranger who not more than an hour ago had his hands on her naked breast. "I'm never alone,"

Troy didn't push it any further he could already see the uncertainty in her eyes; he could sense she was beginning to pull away. Anymore questions and she might leave, a surprising thought he hadn't expect to disappoint him.

"Thanks for dinner," Gabriella picked up her plate. "I'll wash the dishes."

"No need." Troy wiped his mouth with a tissue "I'll do them."

Gabriella took his plate. "You cooked I wash, I promise not to cut myself and try to sue you."

Troy looked up at her and opened his mouth to protest and she smiled.

"Joking, god it's fine I washed dishes through High school, it's not rocket science." Gabriella placed the dishes in the sink.

Troy sat there for a moment unsure if he should stay in the kitchen or go. He wasn't sure if she wanted to talk more or not. After a long silence he let out a sigh. "Good night Georgia."

"Night Mr. Bolton." Gabriella watched him leave, her heart beat a little faster once he was gone and she went back to her task at hand. "Shame, I won't be here when you wake up." she mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy drove his car to the office the next day, his own mind running a mile a minute. He was going to offer breakfast but when he knocked on the guest room door, no one answered. No one was there, she was gone. Troy had his morning coffee read his morning paper like every morning before and he found that the only thing that made the night before real was dishes still in the drying rack. Two wine glasses, to plates and two forks. Troy felt alone when he never felt alone before. On his way into his office Chad caught up with him.

"So how was she?"

"We talked, we ate dinner, I went to bed, alone." Troy kept moving however Chad stopped in his tracks.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Troy placed his coat behind the door and his brief case on the floor by his desk. "She was different than I expected."

Chad with a furrowed brow entered his office. "Dude the point of last night was to get laid."

"I refuse to pay for sex."

"I paid!" Chad shut the door behind him. "Troy, this is hard for me but I have to ask, are you gay?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not gay, I just have no intention of sleeping with a hooker."

"But you didn't sleep with her and she isn't a hooker!"

Troy phone rang and he answered it. "Hello,"

"It's your mother do I put her through?"

Troy pointed Chad out the door. "Yes, might as well get this over with."

"We're going to talk about this."

Troy waved his hand and Chad walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

"Troy?"

"Mom, I'm sorry I've been busy," he said taking a seat.

"That's not how your father put it," her voice was filled with tension.

"You know how dad is; he thinks no one works around here but him." Troy reached for a file from his drawer and powered on his computer.

"Well, whatever the case are you or are you not coming to the wedding, Sharpay says she hasn't had the chance to call and she was worried."

"I'm fine and I will be there." He opened up the file and he began to look it over.

"What about your plus one dear, are you bringing anyone because I know this woman at bingo who's daughter is a-"

"Stop, I am not going with someone from your bingo night." Troy put the file down and brought his finger to his temple.

"Troy your father says that your taking on divorce cases and prenuptial contracts. We're only worried especially now with Sharpay getting married and all I mean this is a lot to handle and if you didn't want to go to the wedding, we'd understand. After all she did break my baby's heart."

Troy felt a shiver run down his spine from the last part. "Sharpay getting married doesn't affect me at all and no one around here wants to handle divorce cases because their usually time consuming and annoying. I have the time, I have the patience I don't see why not?"

"Troy, are you? …. You know your father and I will still love you no matter who you love," her voice was soft and leading at the same time.

Troy shook his head. "I'm not gay mother."

"Just asking, I mean just because we're republican doesn't mean we'll shun you or disown you." His mother said quickly. "I just want my grandchildren and you know I'm not going to be around forever I want you to at least consider giving marriage another thought."

"I was jilted the last time, which was only a year ago. Don't I have some kind of grace period?"

"Your grace period ended when the wedding invitations got sent out." His mother voice became stern. "I'm trying to be understanding but, do you realize how foolish you appear to everyone?"

"I don't care what everyone thinks mom."

"Well I do."

Troy was quiet for a moment and then he took a deep breath. "Fine I have been seeing someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's a little rough around the edges but just last night she was expressing how much she wanted to meet all of you." Troy placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, dear we don't care if she's poor we just want you to be happy?"

Troy rolled his eyes and then dropped his head to the desk. "I bring her to the wedding then."

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet her. What's her name? Is she pretty? What's she like? How did you meet?"

Troy banged his head once on the desk top. "She going to school for Theater and Music, I met her after a performance we had dinner." It wasn't a total lie. Troy banged his head again.

"Dear I think someone is knocking, I'll let you get that, have a good day."

"Bye mom." Troy banged his head again and hung up the phone.

Gabriella got up from her bed she was wearing a sweatshirt sweatpants and gloves. "I hate winter." She mumbled as she walked over to the stove. Outside was a blanket of snow, her cheeks where cold and nose felt stuffy. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. "Landlord,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went for the door. Once she opened it the man on the other side was overweight and grungy he walked into the apartment and Gabriella watched as he looked around. "Can I help you?"

"Last person I rented to had a family in here." He looked back at Gabriella. "You cold or something?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I like this look."

"Where's my rent Montez?" he said crossing his arms.

"No heat, no rent." Gabriella closed the door and walked over to the stove where an egg was boiling.

"No rent, no heat." He said walking over to the space heater to unplug it. "This is a fire hazard."

Gabriella turned around to him and crossed her arms. "I told you I don't have any money until next week alright."

"Not good enough, your killing me here, I've let you slide last month."

"Mick, I can't pull money out of my ass,"

"Could of fooled me." Mick pulled out a chair from the small kitchen and sat down. The apartment was a studio it was a long way from the club but the best she could find for Four hundred a month and still be considered an apartment. There were roaches, there were drug dealers in her hallway and homeless man she let use her bathroom. When the plumbing worked it was heaven but the pipes were beginning to freeze, her ears might as well turn black and Gabriella let out a groan in frustration.

"What are you going to do toss me out into the streets in the middle of a snow storm?"

"Yes,"

Gabriella arms dropped. "Mick, come on?"

"Come on nothing the rent is due every first Monday of the month, Christmas is coming I got mouths to feed too." Mick got up and took a document out of his pocket. "I'm really sorry about this but I'm going to have to evict you."

Gabriella bit her lip. "How long do I have."

"The sooner the better," Mick got up from his chair. "I change the lock in 9 days."

Gabriella watched him leave and close the door behind him. Walking over to the bed she sat down again. "This cannot be happening to me." Gabriella looked up at the stain on her ceiling. She didn't know anyone, she didn't have any money and she couldn't go back to Georgia she just wouldn't. Gabriella sat up and let out a sigh, she might as well start packing.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy paid the fee at the door to get into the club, it was past the first act and a blond was on stage singing about diamonds. People we're laughing and eating, having a good time. Troy however had a particular brunette to find. Then he saw a woman dress in a Skippy cop outfit walk behind a curtain, he followed.

Backstage Gabriella sat at her mirror with her trash bags filled with her belonging beneath it. She was dressed up in costume ready to go in a moment. She still hadn't figured out her next move, Gabriella leaned into the mirror as she applied her eyeliner when suddenly a familiar face was in it.

"What are you doing back here?" Gabriella turned around to face him as he stood there sorely out of place in his trench coat and scarf, with briefcase in hand.

"Health inspector's here!" someone called out and Gabriella eyes opened wide as she looked over at him. "You're going to get kicked out of here."

"I need you," Troy said.

"No thanks," Gabriella put on her sailor hat and made her way to the stage. "I don't do repeats."

"I'll pay extra." Troy said coming around to her side.

"Look I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I just don't do repeats. As far as I'm concerned I came over last night I did what you asked and I left. Transaction is done."

"Georgia please?"

She was beginning to hate that name. "Mr. Bolton-"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend and meet my mom."

"Meet your mom!" Gabriella mouth dropped. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Look I know this seems odd."

"Your damn right it does and I am no one's pet, this is why I don't do repeats." Gabriella was just about to approach the stairs for the stage when Troy pulled on her arm.

"I need a date for a wedding; I'll pay for the dress, the expenses I'll even give you two grand. Please?"

Gabriella ears perked at the price and this time she came to him more willingly, "three grand."

"What?"

"I got kicked out of my apartment. I'm down on my luck, if I'm helping you, you gotta help me," she said in soft voice as she placed her hands on the collar of his coat. "I'm good at acting. I can be the perfect girlfriend?"

"All I need is a date."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders "all I need is a time and place?"

"I pick you up after your shift."

"What?" Gabriella let go of him and took a step back "When is the wedding?"

"This weekend,"

"Who gets married two weeks before Christmas?" Gabriella shook her head and just rolled her eyes. "This is short notice I could have other plans you know."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Four grand,"

"Sold to the man with the checkbook!" Gabriella jumped into his arms and Troy nervously and quickly wrapped his arm around to hold her. Her outfit was small it was barely even there and her legs wrapped around his waist; Troy felt the heat rush to his face. "You packing or just very happy to see me?" she said with a giggle.

Troy quickly pulled her off of him and set her down on the ground. "This is strictly business; I'm not in it for the sex."

"Well," Gabriella pushed opened his coat to slip her hands into his belt loop. "You sure Mr. Bolton Jr. got that message?"

Troy pulled her hands away and he let out a small breath. "I'll send a car at midnight."

"Call me Cinderella," with that she gave him a small wave and walked up the stairs onto the stage. Troy lifted a hand to his brow and rubbed as he thought of his recent predicament.

As he left the club Victoria eyes followed him out the door and then wondered onto the stage where Georgia was singing her heart out. "Follow him," she said to man standing next to her. "I want to know what the lawyer wants."

She went backstage to wait for the end of Georgia's performance. Her black painted nails placed on her pristine arms as she crossed them. Standing in her power suit of leather and lace she smiled as Georgia came off the stage.

"Hey something up?" she said as she came down the steps and removed her hat.

"What did the lawyer want?"

"He's giving me gig," Gabriella walked over to her mirror Victoria on her heals. "No big deal really," sometimes a lie was safer to tell than the truth.

"What does he want from you, you don't do repeats," she said with a suspicious glaze.

"He wants a date for his friend's wedding, no sex." Gabriella removed her hat. "Don't worry I'm giving you half the money."

"Just remember that I still own you for the next two years, and while you're an important asset to me I also happen to know that no one is going to come looking for you if you think your getting away without paying me back on my investment."

"You're going to get all the money I swear. "

"When is the wedding?"

"This weekend,"

"Good. I expect you back on Monday night," Victoria began to walk away, "And Georgia?"

"Yes Victoria."

"Don't ever do business like that behind my back." Gabriella nodded and Victoria disappeared.

Gabriella let out a grunt as she turned back to the mirror and let her head fall onto her dresser top. She needed to get out of here.

Troy was in his home office with a ear piece on as he hammered out a few details with another lawyer. "My client doesn't want the furniture she wants the house." He placed the file down and walked over o his desk to retrieve the file of documented appraisals on the house. "Either we sell and split or he can have his things and leave her the house."

Gabriella leaned on the door fame, a driver just dropped her off and a maid answered the door. Gabriella shook her head as he continued to talk to the person on the other line. Her trash bags were in the hall the maid on a second glance snuffed her nose up and Gabriella flipped the bird. She'd never been in an actually office that hadn't belong to Victoria. Walking in she looked around at all the diploma's and basketball trophies.

"No, I don't think you get it. Your client was cheating and not just random cheating either, your client may I remind you was caught on the kitchen counter with my client's mother. Not only is that emotionally damaging but it's also going to put her on a couch so unless your client want to pay on a level of the emotional trauma that he has cause my client he will sign over the house."

Gabriella smiled and lifted herself so she was sitting on his oak desk her legs crossed underneath her short white skirt. He looked over at her and he stopped dead in his tracks. Gabriella tilted her head and smiled in a cocky away. "Hello,"

"Look a client of mine just walked in, Monday my office we'll hammer this out." Troy nodded for a moment then said "Sure noon sounds perfect see you then." He pressed a button and removed the head piece. "Hello Georgia."

"You know because I like you, I'll let you know that's not my real name," she said leaning back on her hands.

"What is your real name then?" he asked as he placed the headsets down.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Gabriella smiled a sly grin. "So," she said sitting up and reaching for his tie. "When do the festivities begin?" he voice was soft as she pulled him by the tie closer to her. Wrapping one leg around him she held him close and undid his tie.

"I got you a dress, one that I deem appropriate," He said as he watched her pull the tie from around his neck.

"Is it pretty?"

"It should be?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "How can I ever thank you?" she said wrapping the other leg behind him.

"Georgia, I already told you I don't want sex." Troy pulled away and began to walk away from the room. "We leave tomorrow at 7am, the dress is in your room please do not make us late I expect your professionalism."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk. "God you're boring," she mumbled as she walked past him into the hallway.

"You can use my bathroom tonight if you like to get ready."

"Thanks," She said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Troy stood at the bottom of the staircase, for a moment he closed his eyes and thought about her curves. His eyes saw her sitting on his desk leg open and his body between them, than reality came crashing all around him.

"Mr. Bolton you got a fax from the machine," His maid handed him the paper.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rosa." Troy walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over the information. It seems that Georgia was not her name indeed; in fact Georgia was where she was from. Troy did his own research knowing that this woman would be meeting his family and in his house for the weekend. It made him curious to know who she was. So he sent a picture of her to a few foster centers and finally something came up. "Gabriella Montez."

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me," Gabriella slowly got into the giant tub filled with warm water. Her muscles seemed to melt at the touch her body she closed her eyes and continued to sing. "Please have snow and Mistletoe and presents under the tree."

Her laying her head back she didn't even notice the man standing in the doorway. His blue eyes in surprise, he'd been on his way to change out of his work clothes and did not expect the bathroom door to be open. For the lights to be dimed and for the most beautiful sight he ever saw to be sitting in his tub with bubbles.

At the feel of someone staring she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Hello again,"

"I'll just close the door," he said reaching for the knob.

"No need, tell you what," Gabriella lean up a little, "Do you want to play a game?"

"I already told you-"

"Yeah I know this is different," Gabriella smirked. "Believe it or not my every objection isn't to get into your pants."

Troy blushed a little and then nodded. "What's the game?"

"For every statement I make about you that's right you take a step towards the tub. For everything I say that's wrong to take a step towards the door."

"What happens when I reach the tub?"

Gabriella brought her knee up out of the water and leaned on it. "You stay and we talk."

"And if I reach the door?"

"You're free to go?"

Troy shrugged his shoulder. "Alright,"

"You find me attractive." She lean back in the water her breast floating in the bubbles.

Troy took a step forward.

Gabriella smiled. "You don't like baths you prefer showers," she said pointing at the shower behind her.

Troy took a step forward.

"Figures," Gabriella suddenly became more serious. "You still love her."

Troy paused for a moment looking at her as she sat there looking up at him, then he took a step forward. He was one step away from the tub.

"You're the kind of guy who doesn't want kids," she tilting her head to the side.

Troy took a step back.

"Interesting, how many?" she asked grabbing a sponge to clean her arms.

"3,"

Gabriella smiled. "You want to sleep with me but you won't allow yourself to move on."

Troy took a step back. "I have moved on, I don't pay for sexual favors."

"Only pretend girlfriends." Gabriella responded with a naughty smile. "You hate your job?"

Troy reached the door. "Good night Georgia"

"Night," Gabriella nodded and leaned back. "Shut the door please."

Gabriella watched as the door shut and she was enveloped in silence and the dim lights. "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." She sang softy.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella opened her eyes that morning to the smell of bacon. For a moment she almost forgotten where she was, the bed was clean, she was warm. Safe to say not in her old apartment anymore, stretching she moaned and let out a sigh. Her eyes focused on the blue dress hanging on the dresser, she had a day ahead of her alright.

"So this is what's it's like waking up when you're rich?" Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen where Troy was already seated and eating.

"I'm not rich," he said lifting another piece of bacon.

"Right and I'm Madonna." Gabriella stole a piece of bacon from the pot. "When do we have to get going?"

"Wedding starts at 10, it's only 8," He said looking down at his morning paper.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing you'd care about," he said turning a page.

"Try me," Gabriella sat down on the table and stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"For the record there are two open chairs behind you, and I'm reading the paper for any good law issues that could bring in business." Troy did look up at her and Gabriella frowned, he instantly regretted his attitude.

"Well I guess I'll just go get ready than?" she said pushing herself off the table. "You're not in the mood for socializing. Not like I care I'm just part of the job, I should be happy you're not trying to stick a dick up my ass."

Troy let the newspaper fall and he turned his attention to her as she made her way out the kitchen. "Why do you do what you do?" Troy said before she was completely out of sight.

Gabriella turned around and cocked her hip to the side. "Do what?"

He was quite as if he was trying to formulate his question. After a long pause he let out a breath and looked up at her. "Sell yourself."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and bit the bottom of her lip. "At the time it didn't seem like a bad idea, I was new around and Victoria offered me a job and some help." Gabriella shrugged and turned to kept walking.

"Why not get a job, you know a regular one?"

"No one was going to hire a street rat with no references, or experience." Gabriella turned to face him. "You paid me four grand to pretend to be your girlfriend. Why didn't you just put in the social effort and find some secretary?"

"I didn't want some girl I'd have to impress; it's just easier this way."

Gabriella nodded her head. "As long as there are people like you in this world it's just easier my way."

Troy watched as she left the kitchen, his shoulders felt heavier his guilt weighed more on his couscous. He was about to lie to a lot of people just for the sake of seeming somewhat put together. Troy got up and placed his dishes in the sink as Rosa walked in with a rag. "Do you know she has trash bags in her room?"

"Yeah," Troy said turning to face Rosa a dedicated worker of his for seven years. "Do I have a duffel bag she can use?"

"You should, but I always assumed clothing would go in a drawer?"

"She's not that kind of guest Rosa,"

She huffed and picked up the plate on the counter. "I've noticed."

"It's just temporary," Troy walked past her and she began to utter words in Spanish. "Thank you Rosa," he called over his shoulder.

Once Troy was dress in his suit and tie he adjusted his baby blue tie in the mirror. The soft sound of a Christmas song fluttered in the distance and he paused to listen carefully. It was almost an echo as if it wasn't really there but he could hear it. He followed the sound, "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_ _Let your heart be light…."_

He came closer to her bedroom door where the noise was coming from. Placing a hand on the door he gently pushed and a smile came to his lips, she twirling in the dress her hair floating in waves and curls. "_Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more."_

Her voice was soft and inviting and he felt warm all over, his smile was wide and he blue eyes glaze at her in wonder and amazement. It wasn't possible for someone to be that beautiful, but there she was the girl from the subway. She didn't care about anyone seeing her as she was, she had a song in her heart and sweet vision of heaven in her eyes.

Gabriella stopped mid turn her dress completing the turn without her as it shuffled back into place. "What?"

"Nothing, you look amazing."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Thanks, you clean up pretty well too."

Troy walked future into the room and removed something from his pocket. Gabriella turned to face the mirror. "I almost look like I belong here."

"Do you?"

Gabriella smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm not making loads of cash like you, I hardly make anything." She said fluffing her hair a bit. "I'm using all the money I make to pay off my debt to Victoria, once I'm out of the biz I plan to make my degree in theater and music work for me."

Troy held up a closed hand and positioned himself behind her. With one movement he unleashed the sliver chain from his palm and down came a sliver heart a diamond in the center, and it shined.

"Oh wow," Gabriella brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Holy crap, is that real?"

"100 percent," He said looping his hands around her neck to clasp the necklace. Gabriella lifted her hair to make it easier and she admired the stone in the mirror.

"I promise I'll give this back unharmed." She said lightly placing a finger on it.

"It's yours Gabriella," he said with a smile.

Gabriella froze as her eyes dilated in the mirror and stared back at him. "How did you know my name?"

"I wasn't going to let a stranger stay in my home" he said brushing some of hair back, "Besides if it's alright with you I'd like to tell one less lie tonight about you."

Gabriella watched him in the mirror as he watched her. "You're really creepy, and nice, but creepy," She said running her finger along the gem around her neck.

"You're welcome." He chuckled a bit and took a step back to admire her, "We should get going."

Gabriella stood quite for the ride to the church. Thoughts running through her head, she couldn't help herself around him she felt like telling him everything and most times she did. She opening herself to him in ways she wouldn't even to a cage bird. There was something about him that scared her that made her want to lean into him, to laugh at his jokes, flirt a little by running her fingers along his skin. She wanted him, she couldn't have him and today she had to pretend that she belong to him.

Sharpay paced her dressing room, jitters filled her insides and she took deep breaths.

"Do you want me to go get your mom?" Taylor asked as she sat there on the bench provided in the bride's chambers.

"I need Troy,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I already told you he's coming."

Sharpay fluttered her fingers. "God he must think the worst of me," her insides were twisted not that getting married wasn't what she wanted; she loved Zeke, with all her heart. She'd been looking forward to this day for months. She wanted a Christmas wedding something memorable, something she could love about the holidays even more. Her hair was up and curled around her face her dress shuffled and shifted with each step. "He has the prenuptials, I haven't signed yet."

"He'll be here, calm down,"

"It my wedding day and I'm nervous about a prenup!" Sharpay shook her head. "I shouldn't even have one, I trust Zeke, I should have never listened to daddy."

"Sharpay if I had the kind of money you did, I'd have a prenup and a postnup," Taylor said crossing her legs.

"What's a postnup?"

"Damn if I know, look when Troy gets here you can put all the legal crap to bed and walk down the aisle towards that fine looking man who wants to marry you and then fuck each other's brains out all honeymoon long." Taylor stood up at the sound of a knock at the door and she rolled her eyes. "It's about time."

"Hey," Troy voice sounded and Sharpay sigh in relief. She smiled and then paused as a brunette followed him in.

"Wow," Sharpay looked at Troy then at the girl. "You look amazing in that dress."

The girls eyes went wide and she took a deep breath. "Miss Evans, oh my god, I've heard so much about you studio and theater, it's always been a dream of mine to meet you."

Troy looked over at the girl and pointed to Sharpay. "You know her?"

"No, but that's Sharpay Evans she like the Steven Spielberg of theater," she said in a low voice.

"I like her," Sharpay said holding out a hand. "Please tell me this is your date."

"Oh my god this is so weird," The girl blushed. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to come off,"

Sharpay chuckled, "its fine really, I don't get recognized that much, I kind of like it," she said tilting her head to the side.

Taylor gave Troy a shove, "How about an introduction?"

Troy shook his head. "Right, where are my manners." Troy said turning towards Gabriella "Sharpay this is my date Gabriella Montez."Her hand was getting clammy and he smiled, Gabriella might put up a front but inside she was just a normal woman. "This is Taylor McKessie, Taylor meet Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor said with a smile. "I love your necklace."

"Thank you, it was a gift," Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Alright, here are the papers you need to sign," Troy said handing them to Sharpay. "And you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Sharpay sat down in her chair. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's a great idea as your lawyer I think this is a step in the right direction."

"At least she's in the dress this time," Taylor mumbled. "We better be headed off in the right direction these shoes hurt."

Gabriella stood there watching the scene unfold. Why had she not been told she was going to meet Sharpay Evans herself and could she have come off anymore retarded? Gabriella let out a long breath and she smiled as Taylor sat down on the bench. "Maid of honor?" Gabriella suspected.

"Yup, always a maid never a bride," She let out a deep sigh. "One of these days I'm going to be a bride."

"Well at least when your single you can have angry great sex and not married for seven years to one guy sex."

"I like you."

"Thank you." Gabriella said with a smile.

After some counsel and a hug Troy and Gabriella made it to their seats. As soon as they sat down Gabriella punched Troy.

"Ouch." He jerked and looked at her in shock. "What the hell?"

"How come you didn't tell me your ex-girlfriend was hopefully my future employer?" she whispered in an angry voice.

Troy placed a hand on hers. "She likes you so I'd say that's a good sign." Troy smirked. "Besides I told you my ex was into theater and music."

"She's also gorgeous," Gabriella said placing her hands in her lap and beginning to fidget.

"Are you jealous?" he raised a brow, suddenly all too curious about what was going on in that head of hers.

Gabriella opened her mouth and then shut it, before speaking. "No, this is just a job remember?"

"I remember." Troy said as the music started. Troy grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers, at first he assumed he did it because it was what couples were suppose to do at weddings but he actually enjoyed the feel of her small hand in his. The ceremony began and he watched, as the woman he once loved and still did marry another man.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella was amazed with all the ice sculptures and shades of blue and creams. It was wonderful and she could barely believe she was there. "This is like something out of a fairy tale."

"Most weddings are," Troy said in a low voice. They were walking across the room when and elder woman stopped them in their tracks.

"Troy," she held up her hands to his face and placed a kiss on either side. "How nice it is to see you."

"Hi mom, this is Gabriella," Troy motioned towards Gabriella.

"You never told me how beautiful she is." Troy's mom placed both hands on her chest. "Oh I am thrilled to meet you Gabriella, please call me Lucile, or mom." With a laugh she wrapped Gabriella in a hug.

"Hello Troy," Gabriella looked at the older man who was almost the same frame and structure as the one to her right, it had to be his dad.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella held out a hand and the man took it, his grasp was firm.

"Call me Jack."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I see where Troy gets his bone structure."

"Well I wish I could say that I've heard all about you but .."

"We just met ourselves and I've had him all to myself." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's midsection. "Your son is very charming."

Troy wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Thank you."

"I remember when we were young and in love," Lucile said wrapping her own arms around her husband.

"Hello family." Chad appeared from the side and Gabriella felt a bit awkward.

"Chad you've met Gabriella." Troy stepped in taking note in Gabriella stance.

"Yes I have, you sly dog," Chad punched Troy playfully. "May I," Chad held up a hand to Gabriella. "I believe their playing our song."

Gabriella smiled and then looked over Chad then Troy for permission.

"Have fun," Troy said handing her to Chad. "Hands above the waist."

"Don't worry; I'll have her back before her carriage turns into a pumpkin." Chad called over his shoulder.

"She so wonderful, I can't believe you let a little thing like her being poor get in the away." Lucile placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I have to get a hold of her later."

"Now let's try to not scare her off." Jack said walking past them both. "It's not like the boy has a track record of holding on to them."

Troy took a deep breath and Lucile sighed as well. "It's alright Troy; he's just a bitter old man who wants grandchildren and best for you."

"I know,"

Gabriella laughed as Chad spun her around. "You look wonderful my dear," he said in a funny voice which made Gabriella curtsey. They were dancing on the dance floor for a little while, dinner was about to be served and the bride and groom were still on their way, although they were not late.

"You're in a good mood, Mr. Danforth?"

Chad shrugged and brought her back to him. "It a celebration, it's Christmas, I'm dancing with a beautiful woman."

Gabriella was quite for a moment and then looked back over at Troy who was talking to an older man. "Are you really going to represent Victoria?"

"I'm positive there's money to be made." Chad smile and spun her again. "So will you be joining us for Christmas?"

"No, this is it for me," Gabriella said a bit disappointed as she met Troy eyes from across the room.

Face to face Chad caught the disappointment and he lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "You love him?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "No, I mean that's just silly, I'm just doing my job," she said looking back over at Troy.

Everyone began to clap as Sharpay and Zeke made their entrance trailing behind them their wedding party. Taylor gave a small wave over to Gabriella and Chad who waved back at her. The waiters came out with their carts and Chad smiled and turned to Gabriella. "I guess I should get you back," he said.

As they came to the table Gabriella took Troy's hand. Troy held out her chair and she sat down letting go of his hand. His mother was seated to her left and Troy to her right.

"Troy tells me you're into music and theater,"

"And that you're going to school?" Jack put in leaning in towards them.

"Yes, I am," Gabriella looked at all the forks on the table and she studied them. Why do rich people need so many forks?

"Gabriella is going to Columbia College on a scholarship." Troy put in offering her a small smile. "Her voice is Beautiful."

Gabriella felt a small blush come to her cheeks. "Thank you,"

Jack smiled. "Well done, I hear those scholarships are hard to come by, must mean you got yourself a smart young lady."

"Do you want children dear?"

"Mom," Troy leaned back as the waiter placed the plate down in front of him as he glared over at his mother.

Gabriella smiled. "I would like 3, actually."

Troy turned his attention to her with a raised brow.

"Looks like this one has plans for you Troy." Chad joked as he picked up his fork and picked at his food.

"Let's not get serious too fast," Jack said leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure things will happen in time."

Troy nodded and picked up a fork as well.

"To think Troy hasn't introduced us because he was worried about your situation." Lucile said lifting her glass of wine. "We're not the kind of people who care about money,"

Gabriella looked over at Troy and rolled her eyes. Troy offered a small smile and placed his hand on top of hers. Gabriella looked at his hand for a moment, the tender touch warming her insides and giving her a fuzzy feeling. Was this how it starts? Was she in this for the money or was something deeper happening between them? Gabriella looked back up at his mother who was on to something else about tea.

After the dinner Troy was standing at the bar alongside his father. "I don't know if this was a brave move or a stupid one on your part?" Jack said looking around the room at people mingling.

"Why is that?" Troy said lifting his glass.

"This girl, you barely know her and your bringing her to the wedding to get Sharpay's attention." Jack shook his head. "She's a nice girl, maybe too nice."

Troy brought his glass down and looked at the contents inside. He'd actually brought Gabriella here to get his parents attention, to show everyone that he was alright, that he was moving on getting a little stronger everyday he had to get up alone. "I like her a lot."

"You're playing with her at least be honest." Jack put his drink down. "I thought I raised you better than this, your mother may believe this tall tale about you finding this perfect girl but I know you Troy, you work into the mornings you come in early in no way are you a young man in a new relationship."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way dad." Troy lifted his glass again.

"You should apologize to your mother, she's making Christmas dinner plans and I have a feeling this girl isn't going to be around to see them."

Troy took a deep breath. "Alright, you know what," placing the drink on the bar Troy pointed out into the crowd. "You've always raised me to be myself, to not fall into this hype about social status and elite groups. Did it ever dawn to you that, that's all you care about? You care about me making partner, you want me to be married to have a family to go to the same country clubs you do and play golf on the weekends." Troy placed his hands in his pocket and took a step forward, only to turn around and face him. "That girl, the really nice girl, she's different, nothing like Sharpay. She doesn't care if I make partner, she doesn't care if play golf or basket ball, she makes me feel like I did alright by my life."

Jack opened his mouth to speak and Troy held up a hand. "She might be a rebound or a short term phase in my life but at least I'm moving on. Have you? Because in your eyes the biggest mistake of my life was letting Sharpay go." Troy took a deep breath. "She wasn't happy with me; she didn't want to marry me?" Troy tossed his hand up. "And I should have seen it, instead of letting you talk me into marriage I should have seen how unhappy she was and save us all from this looming depression."

Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

Sharpay who was going around noticed the discussion happening between them and she followed Troy. He walked out into the hall and Sharpay was hot on his heels.

"It was a mistake to invite you here wasn't it?"

Troy turned around to see her in her gown. Her blond curls hanging around her face, she was glowing with happiness except for the frown on her face. Troy let out a breath and shook his head.

"I would have come either way shar, your one of my best friends," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I seen you fighting with your dad," she said crossing her arms. "Is everything really okay Troy?"

"He doesn't approve of anything I do, it's not really new anymore." Troy looked out into the empty hallway. "What pisses me off the most is that in some ways he's right."

Sharpay looked at him with concern. "Gabriella seems nice."

"I paid her to come,"

Sharpay brow furrowed, "Troy you didn't have too-"

"I know and I did anyway." Troy rubbed a hand against his neck. "I really happy that your happy and have moved on, but it's going to take me some time to get to that level."

"I know, and I'm sorry to kind of throw this at you, we really didn't want to do this so soon but …" Sharpay was quiet and a small faint blush came to her cheeks. "I'm pregnant,"

Troy lost his breath, his chest almost caved in and he nodded. "Wow, that's amazing."

"I so happy, I mean all of this is just so … out of a fairy tale." She said motioning to her dress. "I love him."

"I'm very happy for you."

"I still love you too Troy," she said shrugging her shoulder a bit. "I mean maybe not in that way anymore but leaving the church that day this is the hardest thing I ever had to do, I cried so much after that,"

"It's alright, I'm fine, I should have known."

"How would you? I acted so excited and I hid everything from you, I wanted to make you so happy."

"You did." Troy took a breath. "I was happy."

"Hey guys, the first dance as husband and wife is about to happen, maybe you two should come in at the same time from the same door," Taylor said from behind them. "Some people still think this is very weird."

Sharpay giggled and fanned her face a bit. "Alright, give me a moment,"

Troy nodded and walked around them, "I really am happy for you," he said before disappearing altogether.

When Troy entered the room where everyone was mingling and dancing he searched the crowd for his brown eyed beauty. On the sound of giggles he looked over to a group of children and found her dancing with a few of little ones to jingle bell rock. Troy laughed and made his way over to the sight. "You like kids?"

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "Love them, never said I didn't" she smiled and straightens herself out. "You know it might be more believable that we're together if people actually saw us together."

"Is that right?" He said placing his hands in his pockets as he moved a little closer to her.

"Your mom is really nice, and so is your dad," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "You have a nice family."

"I'd sell him to you in a heartbeat." Troy said with a small laugh.

Gabriella watched as the children ran off chasing after one another and dodging through legs and tables. "I think a family sounds nice." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Troy glanced over at her and his heart almost skipped in time. She was a beautiful woman, far more real and homing than he gave her credit for.

"We now announce the invite the bride and groom to take their place on the dance floor for the first dance as husband and wife." The announcer voice carried on the speakers and Gabriella smiled as she watched Sharpay come from out in the hall her eyes were glowing her skin looked almost godlike and standing in the middle of the floor was Zeke.

Gabriella watched as the two begun to dance her own heart overfilled with joy. She was a sucker for romance and gluten for punishment. She'd always watch chick flicks or read sappy novels knowing that they would never come true. The world was so narrow minded to believe in love anymore, people might learn to love one another but the real love, the kind that happened when you couldn't eat, sleep, or think without the person in your mind. Gabriella slowly moved herself along to the music.

Troy held out a hand as he watched other couples begin to get up and join them on the dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

Gabriella laughed and took his hand. "You may."

Troy lead her to the dance floor and Gabriella let his hands wonder where ever as her hands wrapped around his neck. "I still don't see why you need me?" she asked looking around room as they danced slowly. "I can count on my fingers and toes how many girls are giving you the eye tonight."

"I haven't noticed." He said as he gave her a twirl. "Guess I'm too lost in your beauty."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Next you're going to tell me I'm the best view in Chicago or something."

Troy smiled and pulled her closer. "Am I freaking you out?"

"A little," Gabriella said pushing a strand of hair out of the way.

Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips it was small and unexpected, Gabriella was silent. She placed her head on his shoulder and he held her closer.

Gabriella already knew she had to get as far away from him as possible if she ever wanted her freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella placed the dress and the chain on the bed as gently as she could. She couldn't keep this, not when it would only bring up reminders of a life she wasn't part of, a family who would approve of her and him. She brushed her hair out of her face, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a wore T-shirt with a hole on the shoulder. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she let out a sigh and reached for her coat. She was bundled up as best as she could be for the Chicago winter, Gabriella frowned as she saw snow layering itself on the window pane. It was almost three in the morning, she was sure he was asleep by now. Picking up her trash bags, she began to make her way down the stairs. After one last look she opened the door and walked through it. Once she was outside she climbed into the back car waiting for her in the drive.

"Took you long enough," Victoria said as she leaned back in the seat. "I was wondering when you were going to come home."

"I don't have a home, I got evicted." Gabriella adjusted her bags.

"Georgia, it breaks my heart when you just assume I'm going to leave you out on the streets." Victoria said placing a hand on Gabriella knee. "We can work something out add it onto that contract of yours."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Here is the payment for the gig, I want to put it all towards the money I owe you." Gabriella said handing her then envelope.

"A couple of hundreds isn't going to get you any closer to your end date." Victoria grinned as she opened the envelope and began to count.

"He paid me four grand." Gabriella said adjusting her gloves.

"Over charging now I see," Victoria was quite for a moment and then she closed the envelope and looked back at the house. "Does know you've gone?"

"No, I slipped out." Gabriella removed her gloves.

"Then get back in there,"

Gabriella froze and looked up at Victoria. "The job is done,"

"No it's done when I say it's done. Now you listen to me, if you want out of the contract you're going to have pay for it." Victoria said placing the envelope in her purse. "You're one of my best, loosing you would be a big affect on my business."

"Victoria I'm going to pay you back I swear." Gabriella turned to face her.

"Yes you will by going back in that house and getting me more money." Victoria opened the door. "Maybe should use that street rat charm of yours to get him to marry you without a prenuptial arrangement."

"He won't do that,"

"Then get a joint bank account and empty it." Victoria said in frustration. "I will extend your contract to fit the current project and increase the bill for the inconveniences you're costing me."

"That's not fair," Gabriella felt her lips quiver. "I can get you the five grand on my current contract."

"Why should I settle for five grand when you're in a situation to give me ten?" Victoria grabbed Gabriella face. "I want 15 grand, Even if I have to sell you myself to highest bidder, it's time you learn some god damn manners and rule about the business. I've taken care of you for the last four years, I've put up with you, and I've made sure you had what it takes to be a success, time to repay the favor. If you want out of my club I can find somewhere else to put you."

Gabriella pulled herself out of her grasp and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "Fine." Gabriella grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open grabbing her trash bags she slammed the car door shut. The window rolled down and Victoria smiled. "I will be watching, don't make me have to get rid of you the old fashion way."The engine started and the car pulled away leaving Gabriella in cold in front of her newest cage.

Troy woke up the next morning and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, something causal for a Sunday. Coming down the stairs he whistled a tune and came to an instant stop when he heard someone in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he stopped instantly for the site of her standing on her tiptoes to reach a glass in the cabinet. She was wearing only an oversized t-shirt, her hair was in waves and ringlets going down her back. Troy eyes wondered down her body to the luscious view of her bottom where a hint of her cheeks peeked out from under the shirt.

"Hey you," Gabriella said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey there yourself," Troy looked at his watch and it was almost ten. "Thought you'd be gone by now,"

"Thought you paid to have me till Monday morning?" Gabriella said walking over to the fridge to get out the orange juice. "Besides I still have nowhere to stay just yet, you wouldn't toss a girl out in the snow on a Sunday would you?" Gabriella flipped her hair and walked over to him offering him the glass of orange juice.

Around her neck was necklace he got her. Troy smiled, "If you need a place to stay why not just ask me?"

Gabriella smiled as guilt settled in her stomach, she knew of five shelters that would take her in for the night. She could end this all right now, say good bye leave him with a smile and handle the consequences. Gabriella watched as he sipped from the glass, she wanted her freedom; she needed it two weeks ago this would have been the perfect solution. Two weeks ago she didn't care about anyone but herself. Gabriella shrugged her shoulder. "I swear you won't even know I'm here."

Troy let out a laugh and walked over to the stove. "I don't think that's possible."

Gabriella let a small grin come to her lips. "Little old me distract big old you," Gabriella leaned on the table and watched as he opened the bread. "I find that hard to believe,"

"Your right I got some work to do in my office," Troy placed the bread in the toaster. "Do you eat toast?"

Gabriella nodded, "I love Toast, are you really going to work all day on a Sunday?" Gabriella said frowning a little.

"I don't see why not, I mean sometimes I get my best work done on Sundays." Troy reached in the cabinet for a plate.

"I always hated Sundays," Gabriella looked down at the counter top. "Sundays are the days everyone spends with their family, for us girls on our own, it's the one day that no matter what you do you really are alone."

Troy placed both his hands on the counter. "Alright then what do you suppose we do?"

Gabriella smiled and bit her lips. Looking around the kitchen she tilted her head. "How come you don't have any Christmas stuff up?" she said looking back at him.

Troy looked around, "I don't have the drive for Christmas stuff," Troy walked over to the fridge for the butter. "I don't have the time."

"Don't have or won't make the time," Gabriella turned towards him, "I mean here we are on a Sunday, nothing to do…"

Troy shut the fridge door, walking over to the counter he let out a sigh, "Okay, we'll go,"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes perfect!" Gabriella walked around the counter and placed her hands on his chest. "I'll go put some pants on, and I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright,"

Troy watched as Gabriella walked out of the room his eyes glancing down at her rear end as he heard the toaster pop.

Gabriella closed the door to his room and began riffling around quickly. She had to find something, something of value, something of with a bank account number. Her jeans were waiting in her room with shoes the great thing about her job was she could change fast and be ready in an instant giving her at least a few moments of searching time. Deciding she couldn't find anything in his bedroom she left the room and slowly shut the door behind her.

Grabbing her coat she began walking down the stairs to find Troy on the phone, "Yes Chad, I know and I understand but what do you want me to do,"

"I'm ready," Gabriella walked over and smiled as she reached her hands into his coat and around his body from the inside. Troy looked down at her and offered a small smile. "Taylor is a nice girl; I'm sure you're both adults who know what a drunken hook up is."

Gabriella chuckled and pulled away placing his wallet in her side pocket quickly. Troy hung up the phone and smiled. "Are you alright Gabriella?"

There was her name again, the real one right on his lips. "Yeah, I mean can't a girl just be thankful when I guy gives her a bed for night," Gabriella followed Troy as he led the way. As he locked the door Gabriella shifted the money into her pocket and then placed the empty wallet up her sleeve so she could put it back.

Troy walked over to the door and opened her car door. Gabriella smiled and got in quickly slipping his wallet on the seat next to him. When he got into the car he didn't even notice the wallet, he sat down and smiled as turned on the car. "So where too?"

"Where can we get a tree?"

Gabriella wondered the tree lot alongside Troy as they pointed at trees and made fun of the different shapes and sizes.

"Oh my god this one reminds me of this lady who use to watch me on Sundays." Gabriella stood next to the tree and puffed up her cheeks. "She always looked bloated."

"Maybe she would retain water easily?" Troy said smiling as she held her hands out in front of her to indicate imaginary weight.

"She looked like she could be Noah's arch," Gabriella said standing up straight. "Oh wow look at this one." Gabriella jumped over one tree to get to another and Troy held out his hands with a chuckle.

"Be careful, I don't want to pick pine needles of your hair later."

"Please, I grew up with a cat like skill?"

"What's that a rough tongue?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

Gabriella tossed her head back in a laugh. "Funny, but no," she said pointing at him as she stood next to the tree. "I'm quick on my feet," Gabriella said posing by the tree.

"Why that one?" Troy said looking at the tree and wincing at the empty holes it had on the left side.

"It's my size, and I want to be able to put the star on top." Gabriella said placing her hand on the top of the tree.

"I'll get you ladder," Troy placed his hands in his pocket. "Let get a good one."

"So the Charlie brown look is out?" Gabriella said pointing at the tree.

"I think it's over done," he said walking away.

"So, what kind of tree are you looking for here, because in all honesty." Gabriella threw her hands up and looked around. "They all look the same, brown stumps, green leafs? Not really going for diversity," she said shaking her head.

"We'll know it when we see it," Troy took her hand and pulled her out of the tree piles.

"Well can you tell me when we're going to see it, I'm cold." Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the lot. A man in the corner was watching them, his dress completely out of place for a Christmas tree lot.

"Are you always impatient?"

"No just when there snow on the ground." Gabriella followed him as he walked on.

"Then you chose a really bad place to live." Troy smirked and removed his scarf to wrap around her. "There only like three months of summer here."

"And the best theaters in the world," Gabriella said as she smiled, his smell surrounded her as the scarf began to generate some heat. He was so attentive and sweet; a hole began to form in her stomach. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

As she turned the corner she saw the same man staring at her from a far her blood ran cold. It had to be one of Victoria's men watching her. Gabriella caught up to Troy, "What about that one?" she said pointing at a tree. "I think it looks great? Come on let's get it and go back to the house."

Troy looked at the tree then at Gabriella, "You really want that tree?" Troy looked up and smiled. "I guess, it's big, but I guess."

Gabriella smiled and looked back at the guy as he watched them. "Yeah um… you know what? Why don't you wrap that up and I'm going to go look for one of those round things we can put on the door."

Troy chuckled. "Alright,"

Gabriella walked down the aisle of trees her hands in her coat pockets as she slowly approached the guy. "You could at least make it look like you not watching me."

The man smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just a guy in a tree lot looking for a tree." He held up his hands and looked at a tree.

"Right and I'm Denise Richards." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Tell Victoria I'll pay her as soon as I have the money."

"How much do you have so far?"

"I don't know yet, and I haven't exactly guaranteed a spot in the house yet."

The man placed his own hands in his pocket. "Maybe you should work harder."

"Maybe you should mind your own bees wax." Gabriella tilted her head to the side. "I'm trying to do my job and you're freaking me out." Gabriella picked up a Christmas reef and rolled her eyes. "I hate Christmas."

"I hate my job, do us all a favor do yours already." The man walked past her leaving her behind as she stood there with the reef in her hands.

"Bah hum bug." She muttered as she made her way back to Troy.

Gabriella hung picked up the sliver ornament and hung it on the tree the fire was going in the fire place and Troy was placing hooks on ornaments. "So Troy, your rich tell me what was the best Christmas you ever had."

Troy looked down as she seated herself on the floor. "Making gingerbread houses with my grandmother." He said looking at the tree as he hung the last one. "I can't remember the last time I decorated a tree."

Gabriella brought her knees up to her chest. "I don't remember the last time I actually woke up on Christmas morning to one."

"Don't you celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes, I normally pick up all the shifts no one takes at the club. Seems fair, I got no one, some of the girls…" Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she looked up at him, "Well they have families… so I don't see why they should miss out."

"So you're not just in it for the money?" Troy said with a small smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Bolton you have a lot to learn about girls like me," she said leaning back on the couch.

Troy smile shrank a bit as he placed his hands in his pockets. "The tree looks amazing," he said taking a step back.

"So I was wondering…" Gabriella said letting a leg drop to the side as she looked up at him. "If you won't sleep with me why did you kiss me?"

"I remember someone telling me they didn't do whys," He said pointing a finger at her and then reaching for the empty boxes and picking them up.

"So I sometimes answer a good why question but I mean come on give me a break?" Gabriella stood up as well and picked up some of the spare trash. "Why are you being such a gentlemen?"

"I was raised that way," Troy walked into the kitchen over to the trashcans to toss out the boxes. "Although I must admit, so far this has been one of my favorite Sundays."

Gabriella bit her lip in guilt; she had to get out of here. Just as she was about to excuse herself, the phone rang and Troy walked across the kitchen to answer it. "Mom?"

Gabriella placed her hands behind her back and walked around the counter slowly making her way out.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Troy looked over at Gabriella and she froze in her spot. "Of course I'll let Gabriella know about it."

Gabriella smiled, something about the way he said her name was growing on her. She couldn't help it, the way he said it made it seem as though she was just a girl. Most men never had a problem calling her Georgia, she'd heard it in many tones and ways but never had anyone ever said her name real or fake name like that.

Troy nodded and rolled his eyes bringing his hand up to make a talking to much sign. Gabriella giggled and covered her lips, but it was too late his expression shifted. "Yeah she's right here," Troy rolled his eyes and again and went to hand her the phone. "She wants to talk to you,"

"Me," Gabriella panicked. "No, tell her I'm not here," she whispered.

"Just talk to her," Troy said with a small smile.

Gabriella pouted as she took the phone from him, "Hi Mrs. Bolton," She said in a chipper voice.

"Gabriella I was wondering about that voice of yours, do you have a talent agent because Sharpay and I we're talking and she is getting ready for a musical she's directing. I just figure with times how they are you might want to come sing a litter something for her." The voice on the line sounded concerned and Gabriella guard went up like a white flag in surrender.

"There really isn't a need for that, I mean I haven't even finished school,"

"Dear your almost family, we just want to see you happy, tell you what come on over for dinner tomorrow night and show us that amazing voice my son fell in love with and we'll see what happens."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a stunned and helpless expression. Pulling away she looked at him, "She's asking me about dinner?"

"I'll pay you," he whispered.

"Is there anything you want us to bring?" Gabriella said over the phone.

"Just your bright big smile."

Gabriella chuckled and nodded her head. "We'll be there, wait what time will we be there?"

"7 Dear,"

"Alright we'll see you there Mrs. Bolton."

"Call me Lucile."

"Alright Lucile," Gabriella said with a fake happy voice.

Once she hung up Troy looked at her and held his hands up, "Alright what about this, I'll pay flat out on top of the four grand an extra 7 grand, it'll be enough to pay for a new apartment get out the club and finish school."

Gabriella looked at him and placed the phone down on the table. "Troy I'm not too sure about this I mean just for a small family dinner?" Gabriella took a step back. What was she doing? This was almost too easy, he was almost too gullible. Gabriella felt her insides twist and her stomach began to hurt.

"Stay with me until after new year's," he said placing his hands out in front of him.

"What?" Gabriella eyes opened wide and she took a deep breath.

"I'll pay 8 grand."

Gabriella looked away from his blue eyes. This was what she wanted, not for the reasons she wanted but what she wanted. Gabriella looked back up at him, "10 grand." She wanted her freedom; she wanted the right to do as she wanted, when she wanted, with whom she wanted and not to be told who and when for how much. Gabriella heart pinched. Maybe one day she could be with someone like him, be a part of someone's life like he wanted her to be in his. Problem was with him there was a price tag, guilt and the nagging suspicion and Victoria wouldn't stop here if she could get the money this easily.

"Done." His voice shocked her and brought her out of the chain of thoughts pulling together in her head. "14 grand." He said with a smile. "You should be able to pick up your life and start over."

Gabriella frowned, she was still 5 grand away from that possibility and even when she got it she'd be starting from bottom. This was more proof, she had to get out of there, she couldn't let Troy know and there would never be anyway he could trust her.

Troy smiled and leaned in to give her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm really glad you're staying,"

Gabriella grin was small as she looked back at him, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones. She couldn't fall for him, she couldn't sleep with him, and for the first time in her life she couldn't trust herself not to. "I would have stayed for nothing." She whispered actually meaning it.

"I would have given you my life saving." He said taking a step forward Gabriella took one back and hit the counter top against her the small of her back. His hands rested on either side of her and her eyes fluttered. Her body was betraying her; it was fighting against every thought in her head that told her to run. It was telling her to take the consequence, because she didn't think she had it in her to break his heart.

"You really think you're going to be able to let me go come January?" she asked in a small whisper.

Troy's smile made her knees weak, made her rely on the counter for balance and an upright position. "This is business, a Transaction? I believe that's what you called it, but I believe you're free to go whenever you please," He said leaning in.

Her eyes shut and his lips came down on hers his hands remained at her sides pressed against the counter top, he didn't even bring his body closer, just his lips. Gabriella never felt so much from just someone's lips against her own. Before she even knew it her body reacted in a way she never expected and before she could act he pulled away.

"I'm going to make a few calls to confirm an appointment tomorrow." He said with a smoky haze in his eyes.

"Alright," she said with a slow nod of her head she watched as he left the room and her shoulders fell into a slump and her lips pouted. "Oh fuck me," she mumbled annoyingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella was woke up the next morning to a knock at her door. She sat up to see Rosy poke her head in. "Miss Montez?"

"Yeah," Gabriella squinted as the sun poured into the room and she looked over at the woman standing there.

"Mr. Bolton has a delivery for you it's waiting downstairs."

Gabriella flipped back the covers, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," the woman said as she opened the door wider. "Would you like me to make your bed?"

Gabriella looked back at her bed and then around the room. "You know, what if I just clean up after me." Gabriella said with a small smile. "You have enough to worry about and I don't want to burden you."

Rosy arched her brow and then lifted her hands. "Amen, knock yourself out. I love you already." She turned to walk down the hall and Gabriella smiled a little as closed the door to her room. "Once crisis diverted, last thing she needed was someone going though her things.

Gabriella was wearing a adjusted her pjs and begun to make her way down the stairs. Her hair was braided and she still had the sleep in her eyes. Once she got to the main floor she stopped in her tracks. "Holy shit,"

Rosy looked around the room full of racks and clothing. "So you know I consider this you mess." She handed Gabriella the card and Gabriella took it as she looked around at all the clothing.

"What is this?" she said opening the card, her eyes squinted as she read aloud. "I know you don't have much, so feel free to take anything you like, pick out something nice and wear it this evening. Someone will come by later to pick up the rest." Gabriella looked up at all the clothes hanging from racks and folded in piles. "I think I'm dreaming,"

"No you're awake," Rosy crossed her arms. "Some temporary guest you turned out to be," she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really,"

Rosy turned around and looked at Gabriella. "Look at you, under nourished, not an ounce of proteins and fat." Rosy walked over and wrapped her hand around Gabriella's arm. "It's worst than I thought, I make you a plate of bacon, and some pancakes."

Gabriella raised a brow towards Rosy, "I don't want to be trouble, I mean you don't have to-"

"Are you kidding, and let you keep walking out that door looking like we don't feed you." Rosy waved her arms. "Nonsense, you'll eat what I cook you."

Gabriella smiled as Rosy left the room and went into the kitchen. Gabriella looked around the room, shock and amazement still streaming through her. Gabriella began looking through the clothes her eyes lighting up at each find her head spinning. "These are all my size?" she said flipping some of the labels. Gabriella let out a low giggle, "So this is how the other side feels."

Troy sat at the table listening back and forth to the couple arguing over the custody of the family dog. His mind traveling elsewhere as he wondered if she was happy about the clothes. He needed her to look the part if she was going to convince his family. He also wanted her to be happy, he found it hard to believe going through life with everything you own fitting into two garbage bags.

"You never even wanted the dog, you always forget to feed it." Mrs. Fickle shouted across the table.

"That is a man's dog, Betty, I've walked him, I've taken him to the vet, I was there when we picked him out too." Mr. Fickle shouted back.

"You're not getting the dog!" she placed both hands on the table. "The children would be heartbroken."

"And what about me?" he said tossing his hands up. "You get the house, the kids, the alimony, and the stinking dog!"

"You're the one that slept with my mother Phil not me!"

Troy stood up. "Alright, that's enough."

Both parties looked at him and he placed his hands on his waist. "The family pet aside we have divided all things equal, Phil you want the business, Betty you want the house and alimony. You both get the kids every other weekend with the ruling that Betty has full custody, Phil you have full right to remove all your belongings from the house, Betty you may have a police man present at his arrival to make sure he doesn't try anything funny." Troy reached for his pen and looked at both of them. "May I suggest that whoever has the children also have the dog, it only seems right that the ownership would belong to them anyway seeing as how it is the family pet? It might offer a steady constant that the children are going to need now more than ever."

Betty was silent for a moment and then she let out a sigh, "Alright by me."

Phil nodded as well and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Great," Troy bent over to write up the arrangement and then offered it to Phil for his signature and then Betty. "With this agreement, we have a court date set two weeks from today, Merry Christmas, I will see you in court." With that Troy picked up all his paper work and put it in his brief case. "My bill will be in the mail, post court's pending approval."

Making his way down the hall Troy rubbed the side of his neck pain running down his neck. Walking into his office he placed the suit case to the side and went to sit at his desk, despite his body's protest it sank into the chair, cracking and fighting back the whole way down. "I'm getting to old for this."

"Son,"

Troy looked up to see his father standing in the door way. "Yes dad," Troy sat up and placed his hands on the desk.

Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. "You mother is excited about dinner tonight,"

Troy nodded. "That's great," he opened the drawer to his left and took out a bottle of pain relievers.

"I thought it might make things easier on everyone if I offer my apologies about what I said at the wedding."

Troy looked up at his father. "What's the catch dad?"

"No catch,"

Troy opened the bottle and took out two pills. "I'm a lawyer, you're a lawyer, let's not beat around the bush. What do I owe this apology?"

"When are you going to stop fooling around and really get out there and show us your potential?" Jack placed both his hands on the desk. "Troy I want you with me on this, I want us to be partners, take over the legal hemisphere, sell the theater, let Sharpay have it."

"No I will not just let, Sharpay have it and it is clear to everyone that we don't get along or have anything in common so taking over anything would be farce." Troy took the pills and put the bottle back in his drawer. "I already told you when I'm ready to step up I will until then I like it better down here."

"This is foolish, renovation is going to cost you an arm and leg you know that, you might as well just let it be her problem, all you're doing it letting it drag you down."

"Have some faith." Troy stood up and placed his hands on the desk, "I don't scratch my head unless it itches and I don't dance unless I hear music. I will not be intimated to sell or drop kick all my childhood memories because you want the picture perfect family."

Jack let out a breath and made his way to the door. "For your sake I hope you know what you're doing." The door shut and Troy leaned back in his chair. "I wish I did."

Gabriella came down the stairs and into the living room where Rosy was dusting. "Rosy?"

"Yes?" she said looking up for a moment.

"This Christmas thing, is it a big deal to the Bolton's." she asked fidgeting with her hands.

"It never been big with Troy, ever since his grandmother passed he hasn't been a Christmas kind of guy. In fact this is the first time I've seen a tree here since she died."

Gabriella attention was caught, "This is his Grandmother's house?"

"Yes," Rosy looked around and smiled. "Troy was her only grandson; she treasured him, so much that she left him everything."

Gabriella looked around the house. "What did she do?"

"She own a theater down town, she loved it so much, most of her life revolved around that place. In fact that's the theater that he currently working on, Mrs. Evans is the director slash producer."

Gabriella nodded her head; this would explain the tie he had to Sharpay and the money he seemed to blow around. "How important do you think tonight's dinner is?"

"Oh I don't know about that?" Rosy tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what wear," Gabriella bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that all," Rosy let out a laugh, "Well come on Mr. Bolton will be home soon, let get you dress up and ready."

Troy opened the door and walked in to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. It was a rich sound something he'd never hear coming home to an empty house, his lips pulled back in a smile as he made his way to the kitchen where Rosy and Gabriella were standing by the counter.

"Alright I get the bigger stuff, but you're telling me that this tiny little thing is the salad fork?" Gabriella said holding up the fork. "I've never had a salad with tiny leaves," she added. "Then again with the amount of dressing, are you sure this is going to hold up?"

Rosy placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "You're so crazy."

Troy chuckled himself and instantly slid his hands around her waist. "I remember when my Grandmother thought me all this stuff," he said placing his chin on her shoulder.

"God, you're freezing," Gabriella said leaning away from him.

"Not as freezing as my hands are," he said bringing his hands to her neck.

"Oh my god, get away from me I got a salad fork and I'll use It." she said playfully jabbing him.

Rosy smiled as she glanced at the two interacting with each other. Never had she seen him so happy, and her face was glowing with joy as she laughed and leaned into him. Rosy began picking up the place setting to put it away. "I'll be leaving now; you too have a good time."

Troy took a step back and smiled. "Turned around let me get a good look at you,"

Gabriella did as she was told; the white simple dress hung down to her knees and revealed her shoulders under the thick but elegant straps. Her hair was in a braid going down her back and around her neck his heart. If only she knew how true that was, his eyes glanced up and down her body. "You look amazing."

"Rosy helped."

"Rosy I'm giving you a bonus," he said looking over at her with a smile.

"I'll settle for a weekend off."

"Done." Troy smiled and Gabriella smiled back.

Gabriella walked into the living room while Troy made a quick call in his office. She had to be perfect tonight, she had to get this job, and some form of income, anything really at this point. Gabriella bit her lips as she paced back and forth. She couldn't keep stealing from him, she couldn't even deem taking the 10 grand. Rubbing her forehead she closed her eyes, new plan, that's all she needed, a new plan. Her new deadline was new years. She needed to have the money and a plan by the New Year; otherwise she might as well hand herself over to Victoria and save everyone the trouble.

Once they arrived at his parent's house Gabriella took in the mansion. "Are you aware that the deep into your family we go the bigger the house?"

Troy chuckled and took hold of her hand. "You're going to be fine, it's me they don't like."

Gabriella let a small frown pull at her lips. "I'm sure they love you a lot."

Troy parked the car and they were silent for a moment. "I think they love the idea of me more than the actual me,"

"Well I know you love them," she said with a smirk. "Otherwise you wouldn't have had to go looking for me,"

Troy got out of the car and opened the door for her. Meanwhile Taylor watched from the window. "You think she's for real?" she said looking at Chad who was eating a piece of pie.

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked with his mouth full.

Taylor let the curtain slipped and rolled her eyes. "You do know your suppose to eat dinner before dessert?"

"Well this way if I die before dessert at least I wouldn't have missed out." Chad said after swallowing his pie.

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked into the next room where Sharpay and Zeke we're going over colors samples. "I think this curtain will be great for the stage." Sharpay held up a red sample and looked over at Taylor. "What do you think raspberry or burgundy?" Sharpay held up another red sample of the same shade.

Taylor shook her head and covered her eyes. "Was I the only one who deserved their diploma?"

Lucile came in with a grin as she went to get the door. "I already saw them pulling up, I am so excited." She opened the door and greeted the two as they made their way inside.

"Merry Christmas," Troy said as he gave his mother a kiss.

"Gabriella, I'm so happy you came quick come with me we have so much to talk about." Lucile grabbed Gabriella by the hand as she led her into the kitchen.

Troy watched with a raised brow as they disappeared. "Sometimes I don't think she even remembers I was in the hospital room when she delivered."

"Oh stop complaining." Taylor said as she walked over and swung her arms open to hug him.

"I thought you two were doing Hawaii, what happened?" Troy looked over at Zeke and Sharpay.

"No, we decided to spend Christmas here, instead." Sharpay stood up and held up the two samples. "Which one?"

Troy eyes looked at two pieces and then at Sharpay, "Is this a trick?"

Zeke shook his head and Troy tilted his head. "I say that one," He said pointing to the left.

"It for the new curtains at the theater," She said pulling it closer to her to examine. "I like this one too."

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked over at Troy. "So are you and this girl getting serious?"

Chad smiled, "Or is the sparkle in your eyes just from the lights on the ceiling?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at Chad, "less than a week ago everyone thought I was gay now everyone thinks I'm in love."

"Well are you?" Taylor asked with a smile. "We're all friends here, we've seen each other through the worst and half of the this room as seen the other half naked." She said glancing at Chad with a shiver.

"You know you like me," Chad said as he ate the piece of pie on his plate.

"Really because the morning after it seemed like you were the first to choke."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You try waking up and finding you in bed next to me,"

Sharpay raised a brow at Chad then shook her head. "I'm going to go save Gabriella from your mom."

"Thanks," he said watching as she left.

Chad pulled him to the side. "Are you alright, I mean I thought Gabriella was a one night thing?"

"She's staying with me for a while, she's been evicted and I think something else is up, 200 dollars disappeared from my wallet yesterday and she's been different." Troy whispered as he leaned in. "I want to go over the documents you have on the club."

"If you're looking for her contract, it isn't there I've already looked." Chad said with a small hint of annoyance.

"What do you have?"

"A few other girls contracts and the legal documents of the building," Chad shrugged his shoulder, "What are you looking for?"

"I want to shut them down; I'm looking for probable cause. I don't know, you mentioned that the bank wants to buy her out, I'm thinking if I call in a favor I can beat them to it."

"You want to buy the club?"

"In theory I think the idea of it all is genius, but the escort service has to go."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," Troy shook his hand and walked over to the living room.

Taylor leaned in to Chad as Troy shook Zeke's hand. "Do you find it funny that they didn't go on their honeymoon when weeks ago that was all she could talk about?"

"I think she worried about Troy's relationship with Gabriella," Chad whispered back. "She's being obsessive a little."

"She called me yesterday looking for the same information Troy called about last week,"

"What's that?"

"Information on Gabriella background,"

"Do you know what she's up too?" Chad said crossing his arms.

"I wish I did but you know how Sharpay is, she's ruthless and when she wants something.."

"I know, I went to high school with her too." Chad looked over as Gabriella and Sharpay reentered the room with food in their hands. "Can't believe Zeke doesn't find any of this strange?"

"Zeke not the bright crayon in the box," Taylor said looking at everyone talk around the food. "And Troy's blind to it all."

"He's in love." Chad chuckled as he looked over at Gabriella who was smiling at him. "And I think she is too."

"Question is will it go anywhere if Sharpay has a word about it," they both took a deep breath.

Gabriella was seated at the table next to Troy her hands folded in her lap as she listened to stories of their high school days float around the table. "God remember that time that Troy and Chad ran though the school in nothing but their towels." Taylor said as she lifted her glass of wine. "That was comedy."

"Sharpay and Taylor ran off with their clothes." Zeke said with a small smile. "It was pay back."

"They hung are bras up the flag pole."

"With name and number…" Chad said with a chuckle. "Think of it as extreme personal ads."

"God I had to change my number," Sharpay said leaning back in her chair.

"I must have been called into that school more times than I can think," Jack said as lifted his fork. "These two swore they were untouchable,"

"Basketball stars till the end." Lucile smiled and leaned back in her chair. "In some ways I feel like I raised all of you."

"And fed them," Jack added.

Gabriella laughed and she let out a sigh as she looked around the table at his family. Troy was lucky to have them, she never had anyone. No one was ever there to tease her, to laugh with, no one left to share memories. Gabriella blinked back a tear that treaded on the edge of her pride. In her life people were never kind, once they realized you had nothing they'd either use you or abuse you. She always provided for herself and got by on her manipulative skills, she'd always be a loner looking into the fishbowl instead of being in it like everyone else. Troy hand reached under the table and he took her hand in his, the act was gentle, unnoticed by the rest and needed.

Gabriella looked up at him and he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with compassion. No one ever really cared about her before, she almost gotten use to being someone merchandise, another side effect of Victoria's contract. She was a material object acquired by men to show off, and then get there rocks off later. At one point she actually thought she had it made, party after party, meeting people and hitting all the latest clubs, truth be told it only made her emptier, bitter, and more afraid of the unknown.

"You alright?"

Gabriella gave him a small nod, and he returned it with smile.

"I know a certain girls who reported to have the voice of an angel said she sing for us," Lucile said with a sing song melody. Standing up she pointed at Gabriella and smiled. "Come on dear, don't be modest."

"I don't know," Gabriella looked around the table, at all the bonds and connections. This was a job, not her family, not her life, this was a temporary deal, and once the New Year came she'd be gone. "I don't know what to sing."

"Sing what come to mind," Sharpay said with a smile, "I listening to live music, especially around the holidays."

"I say we gather by the piano!" Taylor got up and winked at Gabriella, "I want to see what the fuss is about."

Troy got up first and then offered his hand to her. "Do you know the piano?"

Gabriella glanced at his hand and then at the people around the room. After a moment she nodded, "I'll sing a Christmas song."

They gathered in the living room and Troy lead her to the piano. Gabriella sat down and looked at the keys. Her fingers settled on the keys and she looked up Troy who smiled back at her. She hit a few notes to begin and then she closed her eyes, letting the melody take over.

_**It's always the same at every Christmas  
When love comes alive around the world  
We open up our hearts when love is in the air  
It seems such a shame to me  
It's a season that comes only once a year**_

Sharpay leaned forward, anger already building inside her. She's worked hard for everything she's earned in life and here comes this little hooker who thinks she can get all if she just keeps fucking Troy. Sharpay smiled attentively as she watched Troy looking at her with that glow in his eyes. If only men didn't think with their dick this wouldn't be a problem.

_**So let's make a Christmas wish together**_

_**Let's hope the best of dreams come true**_

_**Let's make the spirit last forever**_

_**This is my Christmas wish for you**_

_**If I could give any gift I wanted**_

_**A present to every boy and girl**_

_**I'd make it a miracle that came from God above**_

_**A picture of peace on earth**_

_**Where each person is judged by the power of love**_

Gabriella opened her eyes to find Blue looking back at her, a smile on his lips and that twinkle in his eye. She smiled as she looked back down at the keys. So this was love? The thing in fairy tales, what she been running from? Her heart leaped and she smiled as put everything she had to into words.

_**So let's make a Christmas wish together**_

_**Let's hope the best of dreams come true**_

_**Let's make the spirit last forever**_

_**This is my Christmas wish for you**_

_**It seems such a shame to me**_

_**It's a season that comes only once a year**_

_**So let's make a Christmas wish together**_

_**Let's hope the best of dreams come true**_

_**Let's make the spirit last forever**_

_**This is my Christmas wish for you**_

Troy clapped as she removed her hands from the keys. Instantly Sharpay was up from her seat and she held out her hand. "We need to talk."

Troy's eyes followed them as they went into another room. "I knew she had talent," Lucile said as she stood up. "I knew,"

"Relax, Lucile, the girl isn't god." Jack said lifting his drink.

"Jack she fits right in… I mean details are details right?"

Troy nodded as he finally became all too aware of what his mother was doing. His father didn't like Gabriella because of her status; his mother on the other hand wanted grandchildren. Troy let out a sigh, at least they were trying to make it work even if it meant trying to change her. Troy looked in the direction they disappeared, he like her just the way she was…. different.

Sharpay smiled as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm getting my degree in theater but I really don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"Well with a voice like that you'll be a wanted woman really soon." Sharpay leaned forward and placed her hand on the table. "I know about you and Troy, I know about the arrangement." Sharpay said slowly. "Unfortunately this lifestyle your living could have some damage on your reputation."

Gabriella sat up. "Troy told you about me?"

"I'm just saying, you might not be right for my theater; however there are places you can still find work. I'd be willing to help you out, I mean with that voice…"

Gabriella stood up, "That's not why I'm here."

"Isn't it?" Sharpay said looking up at her. "You current have no address, no family and you happen to just end up escorting Troy who just so happens to be my ex-fiancé and best friend?"

Gabriella went to open her mouth.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you're a smart girl and obviously you have talent, I want to help you out, but you have to stop this act you're pulling with him."

"I'm not interested." Gabriella said "When I took his offer it was because it was a job, not because I wanted one from you, I had no idea he even knew who you were," Gabriella turned to leave.

"And the fact that he owns two theaters and was left his grandmother inheritance meant nothing to you either?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. "I didn't know."

"I know the routine, find a rich guy with a foot in the business, coast by on his money and land a job. I see it a lot in this Business; once you have what you want you're going to drop kick him to the side." Sharpay stood up. "I'm not going to let you do that to him."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and her blood began to boil. "I'm not doing anything to him."

"You're just taking his money and putting on a show for everyone hoping I'll hire you and make you a lead as a favor to him."

Gabriella bit her lip. "You have no idea what I have been through, and yeah granted I came because he paid me and I sang because you asked, but I have a very clear understanding of hard work and effort, I have never expected anyone to hand me anything. Truth is come May I would have been on your stage any way, a graduate of Columbia College with a degree in music and Theater, auditioning like everyone else."

"Guess we'll never know," Sharpay crossed her arms. "I don't hire hookers."

"You can go fuck yourself." Gabriella left the room, brushing past Troy as she made her way down the hall.

"Gabriella?" Troy turned and looked at Sharpay then at Gabriella as she continued for the front door. "What the hell did you do?"

"She's a whore Troy; she's only using you for your money." Sharpay said in a low voice.

"And you're an Ignorant bitch." Troy took off after Gabriella, leaving Sharpay mouth open and in shock.

Gabriella walked down the steps in her dress and heals feeling the bitter cold of ice and snow pierce her skin.

"Gabriella?" Troy raced down the steps to catch up. "Wait, wait, wait,"

"What!" she said turning around.

"Come back inside it's freezing out here," Troy offered his hands.

"Who else did you tell?" Gabriella said crossing her arms. "I mean what's the point Troy? ask me to pretend to be your date and turn around and tell everyone I'm a hooker!"

Troy opened his mouth and Gabriella cut him off.

"You're a real class act, showing me off to everyone and then laughing at me behind my back," Gabriella picked up snow and threw it at him. "You've made a fool of me and in the process destroyed my only dream."

"I swear I only told Sharpay!" Troy blocked himself from the snow. "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"You didn't know?" Gabriella pushed her fingers in her hair. "Didn't know telling her I'm a hooker would make her think I'm a hooker?" Gabriella arms flew out in frustration. "Sorry doesn't make things go away Troy. I don't live in the world you do, I live out here in the real world, where second chances don't exist and people could care less if they step on you in street."

"Gabriella please come back inside your going to get sick." He said reaching out for her arm.

"Don't touch me," Gabriella pulled away. "I'm made it through my life this far without you."

"Gabriella please."

"Keep your money, keep your friends, shove it up your ass for all I care." Gabriella yanked the chain from her neck. "The only reason I came back was because I owe Victoria money and without it I'm stuck in this grim brother's fucking fairy tale."

Troy lowered his arms and watched as she tossed the necklace into the snow.

"I felt horrible about taking money from you," she said with a scream. "For some fucked up reason I thought I was different with you, not just some mail order fuck." Gabriella paused and she let out a laugh. "Silly me, I forgot, you're so disgusted by who I am that you won't even fuck me." Gabriella let out a laugh. "That should have been the first clue that something was wrong, why else would you pay me all that money and ask me to stick around. You just wanted a laugh."

"It wasn't like that!" he yelled back.

"Because I'm just a charity case, someone you could pay for and make yourself feel like you made a difference in their life!"Gabriella turned and walked down the drive.

"Gabriella at least let me take you home."

"What home," she muttered over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"I should have never sent a child to do a woman's job," Victoria's voice echoed through the office as she raised her hand and followed it with the loud smack across Gabriella's face. "I gave you one job, one golden opportunity for your freedom and you repay me by blowing it."

Gabriella hand rested on her throbbing cheek as she held back tears, "I already told you he called it off." Gabriella removed her hand. "He doesn't want me,"

"And where is the pay for the last two days?" Victoria placed a hand on her hip. "My time is not to be wasted."

"I get it," Gabriella said sitting forward in her chair, "I just need a few days but I can get it for you,"

"Really and how do you suppose you do that?" Victoria crossed her arms as she glared down at Gabriella.

"I'll get a part time job, schools out for the semester and I can work, there are plenty of holiday positions open." Gabriella put her hands together. "I'll give you every drop I earn. I swear."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You think it is that easy." Victoria picked up a paper weight from her desk, "that you can come in here, after blowing 15 thousand dollars and just get a job as a waitress to pay it back."

"I'll work without pay here." Gabriella stood up. "That's double the cash flow, plus whatever escorting. I can do it."

Victoria let out a small laugh and then with no warning slammed the paperweight into Gabriella head. "You will not be escorting for a while." Victoria looked down at Gabriella as she sat on the ground holding her head and looking up at her. "What is the point of doing business if there is no supply for demand, you will pay it back but you will leave when I say you've made up for your foolishness."

Victoria kicked Gabriella in side before walking over her and to the door. "Clean up this place. I have enough headaches with the health inspector as it is. " She said as she shut the door behind her.

Troy was seated in the booth across from Taylor. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Sharpay is insecure; you should be asking yourself why you trusted her?" Taylor said lifting her coffee cup.

"I have no idea where she is, and they won't let me into the club." Troy looked down at his cup into the brown he missed so much. Nothing could ever come close to her eyes but he found himself staring into his coffee and seeing her eyes looking back at him.

"So you paid her four grand for the weekend?"

"Yes, but something is wrong, she needed more money and the entire disappearing act." Troy ran his hand through his hair. "I just feel it."

"It's alright." Taylor jotted down the money in her notebook. "It's my job to find her." Taylor was a worked a social worker for a forester home in Chicago. Troy had entrusted her before to find information about Gabriella and now here he was telling Taylor why he had requested such information. His head was throbbing, why had he made up a lie? Everyone knew and no everyone was disappointed.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Troy when you came to me the first time you were curious about who she was, it's natural, now that I know the entire story I can find a lot more." Taylor gave a half smile. Taylor looked down and let out a breath. "Well, she goes by the name Georgia, and her employer is Victoria."

"Have you ever heard of her at all?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'll have to go back and look again, I mean, this girl was in the system since she was six and she been moved a lot and then left there. Chances are she knows her ways around by now."

"She might seem tough but that's an act." Troy said lifting his spoon and putting it into the coffee. "I mean she's different, I've never met someone like her."

Taylor smiled. "You must really like her." Taylor lifted her cup and offered him a small smile. "I haven't heard you talk about anyone like that before."

Troy let out a huff. "What do I know, I bombed it with Sharpay," he said looking back into his coffee. "Wouldn't surprise me if I was wrong on this one either,"

"Yeah you loved Sharpay, but you were never in love with her." Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "You guys became comfortable. The two of you have been together or destined by your parents since 1st grade, anyone with that kind of build up would think they were in love."

Troy looked up at the clock he still had some time before he had to go back to the office. "Sharpay and I look out for each other, I guess when she did this she was trying to see my best interest."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Taylor leaned back in the booth. "She feels awful about it, I mean in retrospect the situation looks horrible. Some wanna be singer just stubbles into your house takes your money and pretends to be some she not to get the attention from the people around you."

"Gabriella is the most genuine person I've ever met." Troy let out a sigh and his shoulder fell. "I think I would have missed her even if I never knew her at all."

"I'll find her Troy." Taylor reached out her hand to place on top of his, "I promise."

Troy came into the office and closed his office door behind him he didn't want any interruptions, his mother had been calling him for the last three days nonstop about what happened at the dinner. Luckily his parents were not clued in on the actual events. In their eyes Sharpay and Gabriella didn't get along and he had chosen Sharpay's side over hers. Troy let out a breath as he opened a file.

There was a knock on his office door and Troy looked up at the door in silence unsure of what to say.

"It's Chad, I got some information on the club."

"Come in." Troy stood up and Chad came in with folders in his hand. "Georgia has a new contract, it's signed but not by her I can assure you that."

"What makes you think so?"

"The contract is voiding all previous agreement and payments in return that Georgia works indefinitely for Victoria."

"She wouldn't sign that," Troy said reaching for the papers.

"That's what I thought." Chad opened the other folder. "The club is also having a problem with a health inspector, he says the place could use a new kitchen apparently a lot of their stuff is outdated and a hazardous."

"So the bank has a shot if they close down for health reasons."

"No money income, no payment to the bank, however the escorting services are legit, I can find a loop hole. There considered escorts because there advertised not for sex but for company, the girls are tested weekly, they sign contracts, they also sing and dance for their actual pay."

"You and I both know this is human trafficking. She takes girls off the street who have nowhere to go and she makes them sign this crap and sells them to the highest bidder."

"You and I both know that, how do we prove that in court?" Chad put the folders down. "Another thing is that the building is in need of some real restoration and Victoria doesn't have the money for that?"

"What happened to their last lawyer it seems like this place is a regular shit hole." Troy opened the other folder to skim over the documents.

"I've tried to contact him but he's nowhere to be found," Chad took a deep breath. "I think this is a lot more than I asked for."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Troy closed the folders.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well we can't prove our claims, however if we get the girls to testify, maybe tell their story…"

"That's a lot of negative attention Troy, I mean what kind of life will they have after this is all done?" Chad placed his hands on his hips. "It's Gabriella to the tenth power."

"I told you the Gabriella thing was a mistake."

"I know," Chad said walking over to a chair and falling into it. "But it's true, Sharpay won't hire her and we all know how Sharpay is."

"I know." Troy felt the guilt on his shoulders. "In all fairness she was just trying to protect me."

"Or seen you too making goo, goo eyes and decided, she didn't want you to be that happy." Chad crossed his arms. "That woman has issues."

"She's was just being a friend."

"Troy she's a bitch." Chad stood up. "Listen to me, she left you on your wedding day, she left you on year ago and got married last week." Chad let out a laugh, "Do you really thinks she gives a shit about you?"

Troy was silent.

"She cares about her theater, which you own, and she rents." Chad picked up Georgia folder. "One look at her and she was worried about herself not about you."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "What is the next step?"

"Victoria made the first down payment of four grand, she needs 6 more to break even."

"Well now I know where my four grand went." Troy placed a hand on his cheek.

Gabriella was mopping the floor of the club. Her hair up in a ponytail and her waitress outfit on. "What's up Baby," a hand came across her ass and Gabriella froze as the men continued to walk by. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and went back to the job at hand. She had a nasty bruise on her head from the paperweight and she had blisters on her hands from all the work she was putting in. Her body was tired, her heart was heavy.

If she was actually Cinderella this would be about the time prince charming showed up with the glass slipper. Only Gabriella was sure there was no such thing as a glass slipper or the idea that someone would come for her.

"Hey Georgia, how was it living with that rich dude?" Coco and Bella stopped to look her way as they snickered and laughed. "Looks like he gave you a real beating."

"Serves her right for always thinking she better than us with that stupid degree and all."

"Well I have to go get ready, my new ride is coming to get me, and he likes it when I'm pretty."

Bella kicked the water pail and the floor was downed in dirty water. "Oops, Sorry Georgia."

Gabriella picked up the pail and began mopping up the mess.

"Hey don't worry about them Georgia." One of the bartenders came over with an extra squeeze mop. "You've got something to fall back on and they don't."

Gabriella stood quiet. In reality she didn't even have that anymore.

"You want a ride home tonight?" he asked soaking up some water and squeezing it back into the pail.

"No, I'm going to stay back a little bit, maybe try to practice some stuff."

"That's the spirit." He said with a small smile.

The club was closed for the night and Gabriella came out of her hiding spot. She had no choice, Troy had all her clothes and things and she had nowhere to stay. Gabriella flipped on the lights and got up on stage. She stood in center stage her closing her eyes looking for that string of music only she could hear. Nothing slows down time like love, her feet slid across the stage floor, effortlessly her scars open for all to see. Arms extended she moved air like barriers in her path. Her body was her art the only tool keeping her alive since birth.

Now here she stood her body heavy her heart off beat every step a moment too late. Gabriella did a quick step to get back in beat. She'd been careless with her heart; she'd forgotten her own reasons to stay guarded. With a groan she came to a complete stop and returned to center stage.

Back in place her body moved at cue but it told nothing but the story of the impossible, the incapableness that she'd been avoiding. Her feet came to a stop shattered trust falling around her as her toes hung off the edge of the stage. Her breathing was fast and hard as she looked into the dark audience before her.

Back in place Gabriella begun again with the determination that she could break way from the heart break. Fighting with her own body that refused to show nothing but the pain inside, pictures of him in her mind as she slowed her pace bring her hands in front of her heart. It had been an allusion, a mistake, on a simple spin her body fell to the ground. Invisible chains reaching up and holding her in place as a sob escaped from her lips. Pulling her knees against her chest she wrapped her arms around herself.

The next evening Troy shut the door to his empty house, nothing but silence and darkness. His shoulders slumped and he began to remove his coat and scarf. Placing his keys in the dish by the door he made his way into the kitchen. He flipped on a light and let out a sigh as he walked over to the cabinet removing a bottle of brandy and then a glass. He watched the liquor as it poured into his glass.

He didn't know her well enough to say he loved her, but somehow Troy felt a disappointment settle in his heart. She made him laugh; she made me smile, most of all she made his cock as hard as a concrete floor. Troy took a sip of brandy and placed the glass down on the counter top. Kissing her was the most passionate thing he ever done in his life. Images passed through his mind watching her prance around in t-shirts or dresses, her smile and long ravenous hair. After another gulp he poured some more into the glass and looked at the kitchen table. Watching her eat was amazing, looking around he smiled at the holly hanging from the cabinet, and everything reminded him of her.

He had to think of something he had to find her, Christmas was coming and didn't want to spend it with anyone but her. He wanted to wake up and find her in his arms laying in bed next him, hear her giggles as she ran down the stairs in a race for the tree. What it would be like to see her smile again, he could almost see the phantom of his imagination standing in the doorway.

Slowly he lifted his glass to his lips when a noise from upstairs distracted him. Looking up he listened for a moment. Someone was in his house; slowly he reached for a knife and began to make his way upstairs. The noise of glass breaking made his heart race as he wrapped his hands around the handle. It was coming from the guest bedroom, when he came to the door he pushed it open slowly to find a figure in the room moving things around. Flipping the light on he raised the knife and there was a loud scream.

"Oh my god, what are you crazy!" Gabriella screamed as she dropped her bag.

"Gabriella?" he stopped, the knife fell to his side and he took a deep breath. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a junk t-shirt there was a bruise on her forehead. "What happened? What are you doing?"

"You have my stuff, it's all I have I wasn't about to just leave it." She picked up her bag. "I already have enough problems." Plus on a side note she was hoping to see him, not that it mattered, or that she'd admit it out loud.

"How did you get in here?"

"You have no security whatsoever, is it really a mystery how I got in here?" Gabriella got her other bag and made her way towards him. "I left all your shit alone, I'm not a thief."

Troy blocked the door. "No,"

"You smell like alcohol," Gabriella pushed him and made her way into the hall. "Maybe you should look into joining a group or something!" she said as she made her way down the hall. This wasn't what she expected, not at all what she wanted to say.

After putting the knife down Troy ran after her this time catching up to her before she hit the bottom stair. Troy pulled her to him the bags falling and her body against his. "You're not leaving."

"Please don't do this,"

Troy pushed her against the wall, "Where are you going to stay?"

"Not with you," she yelled at him and pushed him away.

Both of them stood there staring at each other.

"I want to help you." Troy said in low voice he took a deep breath and he looked at her, "Please tell me how I can fix it."

"You can't fix it." Gabriella walked over to her fallen bags and picked up her clothes.

"What if I can," Troy said as he came down to the floor. "I already called the bank, I made a deal with them."

"What kind of deal." Gabriella said tying her trash bag shut.

"Victoria has a week to come up with the money; if she can't then I will buy her out."

"How can you do that?"

"I'm lawyer, with the stick pile of information I can come up with against her, health inspectors, building construction, warrants and permits." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I can have the entire place shut down by tomorrow if I really wanted too."

"And who said money doesn't make the world go round." Gabriella said as she lifted her bags. "Good luck."

"I love you," Troy said placing his hands in his pockets. "The first time I met you, I felt different."

"Of course you did I was on a stage with my ass and boobs hanging out, if that's not love, I don't know what is?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as grabbed the doorknob.

"That wasn't the first time we met," he said coming up behind her and taking her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella stopped and turned to face him her bags coming down to her sides.

"I met you on the subway four weeks ago," Troy smiled. "My car was in the shop and I had to take the train. It was packed and people were going back and forth, you fell right into my lap."

Gabriella was quiet.

"You were wearing, a green sweater and yellow scarf." Troy smiled a bit, "I got a coconut scented candle because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Gabriella breath hitched as she tightened her grip on the bags.

"I didn't drive my car to work for a week because I wanted to watch you on the train, I loved the way you dance down the street and sing." Troy walked forward. "You look so free and you don't care what people think."

Gabriella let a tear fall from her eye.

Troy brought up his hand and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear. "I love you because you make me smile, you make me laugh, and most of all because you're not like any girl I've ever met."

"I can't be with you," she said on a choked out sob.

"Why not," he said pushing her hair to the side and looking at the bruise on her head. "Talk to me."

"I'm not the kind of girl you want to be with," Gabriella closed her eyes and looked down at his chest. "Sharpay was right; I was using you for money, to get what I wanted and it made me feel horrible." Gabriella let another tear fall. "I can't keep taking money from you."

"I don't want to pay you anymore." Troy said lifting her chin. "I know who you are, I know you work hard, I know you fight more than anyone I know to stay alive." Troy looked into her brown eyes. "I want you to get what you deserve because if I can give you the world I'll would."

"People are going to talk about you,"

"People are always going to talk, it doesn't change how I feel about you or how you feel about me." Troy eyes glanced down at her lips. "Gabriella if I have the power to make your dreams come true, then I'm going to do everything I can because as far as I'm concerned nothing is more important to me than you."

"What about Sharpay?"

"What about her I'm arranging to sell the theater, if she can come up with the money it's hers but that's not my problem." Troy smiled. "She's nothing but a past and I'm more interested in our future." Troy reached for the bags in her hand and tossed them aside closing the gap between them he lifted her and pressed her body against the door.

"What are you doing?" she said wrapping her legs around him.

"Making love to you," He said as he lips came down on her neck.

Gabriella fought a little bit as she arched her body into him, but instead of getting away she surrendered herself as he kissed her neck. Troy lifted her body making his way towards the office. Placing her down on the desk he slid things out the way making room and then lifting her shirt over her head and exposing her to him. His lips took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned as he let his free hand wonder down between her legs.

"Oh my god," Gabriella breath began to quicken.

Troy pulled off her shoes and then her pants she was sitting on his desk in nothing but white lace panties and Troy smiled he placed his thumb over her and began to move it against her. His lips came down on hers kissing her fully on the mouth, her skin was against his clothes and Gabriella's fingers worked hard at the buttons of his shirt. Before either of them knew it he was on his knees between her legs. Gabriella let out a moan as the pressure built inside her, arching her back and running her fingers through his hair. "Make me cum," she said in a low voice as he inserted his finger inside her. Troy shirt hung open his pants unbuttoned and stood up her body was shaking her lips open as her brown eyes watched him with lust in her eyes.

Gabriella felt herself squirming around without his touch, his blue eyes watching her she looked down at his bare chest, then at his pants. "Troy," she said in a husky breath her hand reached out his shirt and he smiled as he came between her legs. His body fitting perfectly as her legs wrapped around him. Troy reached down and positioned himself at her entrance. In one swift moment he was inside her and they both gasp in release as they became one. The tension between them pulled at their bodies both making them pull at each other in rhythm. Troy began to thrust in and out of her and Gabriella moaned with each push as she opened her legs wider and reached for his shoulders. "Troy,"

"Gabriella," his voice was shortened of breath as he said her name and nothing turned her on more. He wasn't just fucking some fantasy Georgia he was paying he was making love to Gabriella. His arms wrapped around her holding her close as he pushed into her, her moans in his ear as he pulled in an out building on the pleasure coursing through her body. This wasn't sex, Gabriella held on to him their skin rubbing against skin. She wanted more, she wanted to cling to him, and she wanted him to hold her tighter. She never wanted to let go and he held her so firmly she believed he never would let go.

"Oh my god." Her voice was louder and Troy moved faster both of them breathing heavy and with one last thrust the world collided, the pleasure was overwhelming and their lips met exploring each other's mouths and souls as they climaxed together as one.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy opened his eyes and glanced over at the empty side of the bed. Instantly he sat up looking around the room. "Damn it."

"Looking for someone?" Gabriella smiled as she leaned on the door frame, she was wearing his shirt, a button down work blouse he had on yesterday. Troy watched as she smirked and offered the coffee cup. "I made your coffee, figure you might need it after last night."

Troy padded the bed. "Get in here."

Gabriella walked over. "Did you really think I'd just leave you?" handing him the glass Gabriella smiled and sat down.

"You look good in my shirt," he said with a smile, Troy lifted the coffee cup and smiled. "This is amazing."

"You also said I looked amazing naked." Gabriella smirked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean what I say."

"No you don't you're a lawyer." She said grabbing the coffee cup and placing it down on the night stand.

"The good kind," He said moving her into his lap. Troy smiled as she straddled him, her smile looking down at him. "Tell me all about this burlesque thing?"

"Well the term burlesque came from folk poetry and theater," Gabriella said as she unbuttoned her shirt. "The origin of the term 'burlesque' is contentious with most citing the French burlesque, which was, in turn, borrowed from the Italian burlesco, derived from the Spanish burla, meaning joke as its root."

"Skip the boring stuff," with a smile as he leaned back into the pillows.

"With pleasure," Gabriella undid the last button "Beginning in the early 18th century, the term burlesque was used throughout Europe to describe musical works in which serious and comic elements were juxtaposed or combined to achieve a grotesque effect." Gabriella removed her shirt and it fell down her shoulders. "In late 19th century, the United Kingdom, in particular, such dramatic productions became very popular, especially at particular theatres such as the Olympic and the Gaiety in London. In Britain, burlesque was largely a middle class pursuit, where the jokes relied on the audiences' familiarity with known operas and artistic works."

"Really?" he said bringing a hand up to push her hair out of the way.

"Yup and in In 20th century America the word became associated with a variety show in which striptease is the main attraction. Although the striptease originated at the Moulin Rouge in 1890s Paris and subsequently became a part of some burlesque across Europe, only in American culture is the term burlesque closely associated with the striptease. It seems us show girls just aren't on the same level as actors and actual singers." Gabriella shrugged as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Once she pulled away Troy smiled. "I want to make an investment in this. I want to bring this entire thing back to life. Restore it, if you know what I mean?"

Gabriella leaned down to kiss his chest. "Victoria isn't going to sell you her club."

"No she won't but the bank will," Troy said looking down at her. "I want you to run the project."

Gabriella froze and sat up right pulling her shirt back up. "Are you crazy?"

"No," he said with a smile. "I have faith in you and you seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"Troy this isn't a puppy; this is a club, a business?"

"And I respect that you will run it the way you see fit and with my investing and your know how we can take an art long and forgotten, destroyed and condemned distasteful and make it something powerful."

"You really think I can do that?" Gabriella said as she leaned back an looked at him with concern.

"You the hardest working woman I know, I faith in you and I'll be there to support you one hundred percent."

Gabriella bit her lip. "This all seems too good to be true."

"Then stop trying to make it complicated," Troy reached up and placed a kiss on her neck then on her collar bone and then between her breast.

It was the day before Christmas and Troy smiled as he signed the papers and shook the Bankers hand. "Mr. Bolton it is always a pleasure doing business with you."

"No sir trust me, I am the one with the pleasure," Troy held the deed in his hand for the club. With Gabriella hiding in out in his home and a security system keeping her safe Victoria income for the bank loan was coming in slower than she expected with the girls she had on staff. Troy filed an assault suit on Victoria in favor of Gabriella and Chad had dropped her as a client claiming the client was unsuitable for the company. Tomorrow was Christmas and Troy never felt better. Things were looking up for everyone.

Gabriella was in the living when he came home. Her nose buried in a book, he loved that she loved to read. He was so thrilled he made sure Rosy made the guest room into a small study for her. After all she'd need an office and she could have shelves of books. "Good evening."

"Hey," Gabriella sat up and folded the page in her book. "Your mom called, she wanted to know if we were doing tomorrow night's dinner I told her yes."

"That's great." Troy removed his coat and scarf and placed them on the big chair as he came down to sit on the couch next to her. "So what are you reading?"

"Cinderella," she smiled. Troy let out a laugh and pulled her to him. "I got the deed today,"

"Wow," Gabriella said leaning into him and resting against him. "This is happening really soon."

"I'm good at my job," he said with a smug look. "I told you a few scares and she'd back down. No one messes with me or my girl."

"Your girl?" Gabriella said opening her book and letting out a laugh. "What are you 13?"

"I'm 28 years old thank you very much." Troy took her hand in his as she quietly settled back into her book. The room was silent and the tree was glowing with lights. Troy smiled as he held her close to him. "This is nice."

"It is." She said shifting her head to look up at him, "you really are something."

"I always take pride in my work," Troy was silent for a moment and then he suddenly stiffed. "What's that under the tree?"

Gabriella leaned up and looked underneath the tree. "I don't see anything?"

"No right there look, is that yours?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and got up from her spot to take a closer look. "I think you're going crazy." she said as she walked over to it. "There is nothing here."

"That's because it's over here."

Gabriella turned around to Troy on one knee holding up a small box, inside was the most beautiful tear shaped diamond she ever saw. "Oh my god." Gabriella dropped her book and covered her mouth.

"Marry me," Troy smiled and looked up at her with honesty and love in his eyes. "I know we haven't know each other for ten years or even an entire month for that matter, but I know this right."

"What are we going to tell people?"

"That we fell in love, that we're crazy about each other and I've never been happier."

Gabriella hands fell to her side. "I love you."

"I love you too," Troy came up from the floor and pulled her to him, his lips seeking hers and hers seeking his.

"Is that a yes?" he said once he pulled away.

"A thousand times yes." She whisper back at him.

"So after the Prince saves Cinderella and decides marry her what happens?" Troy said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"They get married and live happily ever after."

"Well, since that doesn't give us much to work with why don't we go upstairs and make a happily ever after ourselves?"

"Chad and Taylor are coming over soon for drinks, you still have to change?" Gabriella said as he led her by the hand.

"So then you can help me undress,"

Gabriella giggled as she followed him up the stairs the both of them joyfully hand in hand disappearing into the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

One year later….

Gabriella looked down at her clipboard as she marked three things of her to do list. "Hey coco, will you please unclog the woman's bathroom stall three seems to be backed up." she said in to her head piece.

"Yes maim," Coco replied.

"Thank you," Gabriella marked another thing off the to do list. The club was opening tonight, new years eve, the party was going to be the talk of the town. Gabriella had been busy all summer going to classes and graduating now she put all her time into making this dream a reality. Sharpay had indeed jumped at the chase to buy her theater and once she did she backed away from the group. None the less she enjoyed hanging out with Taylor and Chad, it was comforting to have close friends she could talk to. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her midsection and she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"How are my girls?" The sound of his voice made her smile even though his greeting lips were placed on her belly. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked down at her husband.

"What if it's a boy?" Gabriella placed a hand on her stomach, she's was only four months pregnant and Troy had been telling everyone it was girl. Truth be told Gabriella was just happy to be having a child boy or girl she was going to love this baby and ensure that her child never went through the pain and lost that she did.

"I got a feeling," Troy said as he came back up to greet her placing a kiss on her lips. "So is there anything you need me to do?"

"Well the decorations are already up, the place is clean and I'm waiting on the liquor delivery and for the sound and check session, the girls will be here in an hour and according to the clock I'm right on time,"

"So everything is more or less handled."

"Isn't that why you hired me?" Gabriella said with a smug smile. Yeah she might be his wife and she might be the mother of her children but she got this job because of the hard work she put into it. It had taken Gabriella a while to get rid of the riff raff and blood hoods that were trying to pull one over on her but she was clear about her new rules. No solicitation of sex for any money, No escorting and the club was now a sit down theater with food and drinks. The name was now called Georgia's only because she wanted a small reminder of where she came from and how she got here to still be part of her life. Plus every great place needed a great story and what better story to attach then her own.

"Best decision I ever made," Troy looked around. "This place looks amazing." Troy was no longer acting as Gabriella lawyer instead it was Chad who handled all things legal in the club, Troy invested and Gabriella created, together the place had lot of promise.

"Did Chad handle the restraining order?"

"He sure did, Victoria isn't allowed hair or hide within 25 mile radius of here or you." Troy leaned down to kiss her tummy. Victoria hadn't been a big bother to them but she did make the odd appearance now and then. Gabriella wasn't afraid of her but she knew that having Victoria around could be bad for her, Troy and the club.

When she stepped into Victoria's office that night, a year ago, she would never forget the look of lost and defeat in her eyes. Victoria made treats, she threw things, even reached a hand out to slap Gabriella across the face. Troy quick hand caught her just in time and shoved into the two policemen who agreed to accompany them in the case that Victoria would put up a fight.

"Everything is perfect."

"Hey what do you say we go up to your office and make out?" Troy said with a small smile. "It's going to be the last time this year I get to make out with hot, sexy wife."

"How about you hold that thought until midnight, I have a lot to do," she giggled and pushed in a chair from a nearby table. "

"No you don't," Troy took the clipboard from her hand, "Besides, it's lunch time. By law your required a break through the course of a work day."

"Oh really and what's on the menu?" Gabriella said as she allowed him to push her up the stairs.

"You are," Troy said in a husky voice. "Another part of the requirement is that a pregnant woman is a stress free zone," he said bringing his lips down on her neck.

"You are something else," Gabriella giggled but without any other protest she followed him as he lead her to her office closing the door behind them.

Fin.

Thanks for reading,

You guys are the best!

Anais


End file.
